The Child Called Angel
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: *Completely LOADED!* This is already done, but I need reviews to get them up! Angel is an 8 year old girl who changes the heart of a certain Prince. This is the story where I got my name!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Hi! My name is Angel of the Dragon and I am the author of this fan fiction. First off, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation productions.

This fiction is all about me. I start out in 3rd person, but pretty soon, I'll switch to Angel's point of view. Angel is an 8 year old girl that is being abused by her uncle. Though even she does not know it, she is a very special little girl.

Okay, Angel has black hair that is pretty long, actually going down to about her ankles. She has fiery blue eyes that change color if she is angry or sad. They go red if she's angry, green if she's sad. 

Inside the little (...) I put authors notes. I don't use them often cause I don't want to interrupt my story, but they usually hold valuable information. On with the fiction!

***

Chapter 1

Goten and Trunks raced through the streets of Satan city. 

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks shouted towards the younger half-saiyan, "If you beat me, I'll give you two of my toys!" Goten's speed increased. He wanted those toys. And he was going to get them, even if he had to beat Trunks at a flat out run. 

He dodged around the startled shoppers with expert ease. He laughed as he ducked under a car with lightning speed.

The store-owners were quite used to the dynamic duo's antics, but the tourists stared with overwhelming curiosity. Trunks laughed with glee.

"You'll never beat me, Goten!" he shouted back. Goten growled under his breath and increased his already incredible speed. He was gaining quickly on his purple haired friend. He grinned his traditional Son way as he began to catch up.

Trunks watched this with horror, and, without looking, increased his own speed. He toppled over mere seconds later. 

Goten caught up quickly. The race was canceled silently due to negligence.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Trunks said as he picked up the girl he had knocked over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, jerk?!" she shrieked at him, "There are other people here, you know!" Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his head.(Aw, isn't that cute?)

"Sorry," he repeated.

"Yeah, sorry," Goten chimed in, not really having a clue why he was apologizing.(Does Goten ever have a clue about anything?!)

"It's okay," the girl smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just not in a great mood right now."

"Why not?" Goten asked. This confused him. The girl was not in a good mood? Why not, there's plenty of people around to be friends with.

Trunks shook his head at his younger companion's ignorance.

"My friend is a little slow," Trunks said apologetically, "My name's Trunks and this is Goten. What's your name?"

"Angel," She said with a smile, "So tell me, Trunks, why were you two racing through the marketplace as though there were a pack of wild wolves behind you?" She said it sweetly and was so conversational about it that Trunks had to laugh. Goten joined in because he didn't have a clue what was going on and Angel joined as well.

"Well, we were sort of having a race," Trunks answered her question, "Why don't you come with us? Mom can make us lunch." The girl's face suddenly fell. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a mom," she said softly, "You're lucky."

"That's okay," Goten said with a grin, "I don't have a dad."

"I don't have one either," she said in a whispery tone.

"Who watches you, then?" Trunks asked.

"Angel?!" they heard a loud shout, obviously drunk, ring through the market.

"My uncle," she whimpered, "But I ran away! He's so mean to me, and almost never gives me any food." She cowered behind Trunks and whimpered again.

"Follow me," Trunks said grimly. He was willing to help anyone in need. They raced through the square, this time pausing for Angel to catch up. 

"Hey, Angel!" they heard a shout. She squealed aloud as a man, obviously drunk, grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Trunks yelled at him. They were alone now, the market long behind. The woods surrounded them, deep and dark.

"No way, she's in my custody, kid," he growled at Trunks. He could barely see anything at all, let alone this boy who stood twenty meters from him.

Trunks leaped into the air and kicked the man lightly on the back of his neck. Though Trunks considered it very light, it was still a bit rough by human terms. The man crumpled to the ground like a puppet suddenly losing it's support strings.

Angel fell to the ground and ran a few steps, then turned to look at the man.

"What'd you do?" her breaths came short and ragged.

"I knocked him out. Come on!" Trunks grabbed her hand and led her quickly to Capsule Corp. As they raced for the Briefs/Vegeta residence, Trunks noticed the girl's ratty clothes. It was a muddy skirt, about mid-thigh length, but it was torn and patched in many places. It looked like it had never been washed before. 

Her shirt was a little better, protected by the over-sized jacket she wore over herself. The jacket was light, however, and covered in dirt and grime, a sickening appearance indeed. 

Her feet had no covering whatsoever, she ran on mud-caked feet that were nearly black. Many scars were all over the dog-type-padded feet and in some places she was bleeding. 

He was shocked but kept his opinions to himself. He raced into the house and called for his mother.

"Mom!" Trunks shouted.

"What, Trunks?!" Bulma shouted as she entered the room, "Who's your new friend, Trunks?"

"This is Angel," Trunks said and began the story.

"So, you ran away from home?" Bulma asked when he was finished.

"Uncle is a mean man and he didn't give me any food and he beat me and...and," she broke down and collapsed onto the floor in sobs.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Bulma knelt down and picked the girl up, "Don't worry. I won't let your uncle abuse you anymore, okay?" Angel nodded and smiled a little bit. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What was your uncle's name?" Bulma asked her.

"He was called Matt Matyo," Angel said firmly, "He is my last living relative as far as I know."

"Okay, you stay here and play with Trunks and Goten, I'll be right back," Bulma smiled as she set the young girl down. She went to the phone and dialed the police department.

"Hello, Chief?" She said into the phone, "My son just brought a little girl into the house who says she's been abused by her uncle...His name is Matt Matyo and hers is Angel...Okay...Yes, thank you, Chief." She hung up the phone and knelt to Angel's side again.

"The police are coming over right now, okay? They're going to talk to you and ask you a whole lot of questions, okay? And you have to answer everything truthfully, all right?" Bulma smiled at the little girl.

"Okay!" Angel nodded readily. Her blue eyes reminded her a great deal of herself and Trunks but her hair was all too much like Chi-chi's. She looked a lot like Gohan's new girlfriend, Videl. She smiled as she saw the three of them play.

The knock at the door told her that the police had arrived.

She answered it.

"Officer Kidd, please, come in," she said, "And it's nice to see you again, Officer Hitomi." The two nodded and followed her in.

"We need to speak to the child alone, Mrs. Vegeta," Kidd said calmly. 

"Okay, there's a relatively private room this way. Angel, come with us, okay?" she took the little girl's offered hand and took the cop and girl into the kitchen. She was lucky it wasn't lunch time for Vegeta yet.

She left the girl and Officer Kidd alone in the kitchen.

"So, Angel, is it?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes, my name is Angel Trinity Matyo," she answered firmly. She was determined to tell the whole truth this time without crying.

"Your uncle's name is Matt Matyo, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he ever beat you?" 

Tears stung at her eyes, but her voice held strong, "Yes. Almost every night."

"Did he give you proper food?"

"No, if he did, it was something the doggies wouldn't even eat," she choked a little, but held strong, "I had to hunt my own food."

"You hunt? What?"

"I hunted mostly little rabbits," she answered truthfully, "I am very fast. I break it's neck really fast, then cook it and eat it."

"Did your uncle ever sexually abuse you?" He asked it hesitantly. 

The little Angel's eyes swelled up with tears that she refused to shed. She tried to hold her voice strong, "Yes."

Officer Kidd gulped hard. This was a hard case, one that he'd rarely seen himself.

"Do you know where your uncle is?" He asked.

"Well, he followed me and those two boys out of the market, but the purple-haired one knocked him out," she explained, "He's probably still there."

"Where do you live at, or used to live, I should say?" he asked it gently.

"3307 Kindred Road," she answered firmly. His eyes widened in shock and horror. "What?"

"That is the house where there have been numerous reports of animal cruelty," he said slowly, "I've been there several times, but I've never seen any evidence that anyone but Matyo lives there."

"He covers it up well, I think," she answered as best she could, "He says that I can't ever tell anyone, that his power over me is great enough that he can kill me from a distance. But look, I'm still here!" she jumped up and down with glee, "He lied! He can't kill me from far away like he said!"

"No, he can't, little Angel," Kidd said with a gentle smile, "Will you wait here for a moment, Angel?" She nodded and Kidd exited the room.

"What's wrong with her, Officer?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid she's suffered a case of child abuse not seen in these parts for quite some time," he said grimly, "Unfortunately, she has no where to go."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma said incredulously, "She can stay right here!"

"Are you quite certain that you want to take custody of her, Mrs. Vegeta?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, of course!" Bulma answered with her hands on her hips, "And call me Bulma, Mrs. Vegeta is too informal."

"Angel!" Officer Kidd called to the little girl. She walked towards him shakily. "Little Angel, would you like to stay here?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Could I? Really?" She asked with her tiny hands clasped hopefully.

"Of course you can, Angel," Bulma knelt to her eye level, "And you and Trunks can be brother and sister, how about that?"

"Would I really have a brother?" she squealed in delight. This was far more than she could have possibly hoped for. All her hopes and dreams wrapped into one beautiful reality. She hoped with all her heart that this was no dream.

"Come with me, then," Kidd said with a smile, "We'll go make it legal. And we'll see if that man is still knocked out in the forest, too." 

The police found Matt Matyo still on the ground, out cold. He woke just as the police pulled into the squad yard. He screamed out curses and yelled at little Angel with all his might, but this only proved further that he had abused the poor child.

What nobody knew, not even Matt, was that this was no ordinary little girl. As Bulma would soon find out.

***

So, what you think??? Is Angel a loveable little girl? What is her secret? Find out in Chapter 2! Please review! 

Your author, 

Angel of the Dragon


	2. Be Nice, Vegeta!

Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back with Chapter 2! Angel is a little bit nervous about meeting her new family. And who wouldn't be if they knew their father was...VEGETA?!

***

Angel grinned wildly as she walked home with her new foster mother. She held her head high and proud, the way any little girl would after defeating an enemy of such monstrous proportions. Angel was proud of herself. She knew with all her heart that she had done the right thing and that now she would be rewarded for it.

(Okay, now we switch into the 1st person. Angel...)

I skipped once and gripped my new mommy's hand. She smiled warmly down at me. I grinned back up.

"How old is my brother?" I asked suddenly.

"He's 8 years old, Angel," she said with a grin.

"Oh. He's my age, then?" I asked, "I like him already, he's cute." My mom chuckled at the remark and we stopped in front of my new house.

"What's my new dad like?" I asked. Bulma stopped short.

"Well, I guess I have a few things to explain about Vegeta," she said slowly, "First off, call him Vegeta, not Dad. He gets a little steamed when Trunks calls him that."

"Why, Mom?" I asked.

"Please, call me Bulma, okay?" she said kindly, "Even Trunks does, okay, sweetie?" I nodded, just happy to be with someone who wouldn't feed me rotten broccoli.

"Bulma!" I heard a loud, roaring voice yell. I was guessing that it was Vegeta. Bulma looked at the angry man in front of her and proved my theory.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I'll get you and the kids lunch now," she sighed and raced to the kitchen.

"Kids?" He asked all of the sudden, "I thought we only had one?"

"Not anymore," she grinned at him with a teasing eye, "I adopted a little girl. There she is. Her name is Angel. Be nice, Vegeta." He looked down at me with obsidian eyes, deep black pools that could never be penetrated.

"So you're the new brat," he growled. I gulped and nodded silently.

"Yes, Mr. Vegeta, sir," I said in a shaky voice. He blinked down at me. 

Vegeta was not used to this expression on her face. He had seen it before, but not like this. Not in the face of an innocent child.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

"My uncle yelled at me like that," I answered fearfully. I was afraid that this man might be like my uncle, even a little bit.

"Don't worry, Angel," Bulma said kindly, "Vegeta is almost nothing like your uncle, okay?" She whispered to Vegeta, "I'll explain later." He nodded and knelt to my eye level.

"Has Trunks told you that I'm a fighter, little one?" he asked. Bulma stopped short. She had never heard Vegeta talk to anyone in that tone before. He actually sounded...kind. Like a human being.

Vegeta was surprised that he had spoken to the small child the way he had. It was the same way that his old friend, Nabo, used to talk to him when he missed his father. He missed his father quite dearly, and Nabo would always comfort him with the same tone of voice he had just used for Angel.

For some reason, he sensed that this child had been through a lot. A lot more than he could imagine.

I looked up into my new father's eyes, the ones that danced happily at memories past. I knew he had gone through a fate like mine, somehow. And somehow, I would make it up to him.

"You're a fighter, Mr. Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "But call me Vegeta."

"Yes, Vegeta," I said calmly, "If you are a fighter, then I want to be one too." His eyes looked down at me in wonder. Then he smiled. I smiled back. He reached down and picked me up.

"Alright, little one," He said, "I will teach you. I promise." I grinned and threw my hands around his neck.

I felt him hesitate for a moment, but then he returned the hug.

Bulma smiled from her perch against the kitchen door. Vegeta had never made a promise to anyone, and she was certain that it was because he had many experiences with promises going unfulfilled. Vegeta would teach their new daughter, she was happy for her husband for finding something to do with the child that they would both be happy with.

She smiled again and then raced to check on the rice.

***

That's Chapter 2! Wow, Vegeta is actually being nice! I wonder what other cool effects little Angel will have on the cold-hearted Saiyan. Come back for Chapter 3! I probably will upload about 3 chapters of this, it's already done, I just had to find some place to put it. I didn't even know about Fanfiction.net until a guy named Hurricane told me. Please review! Well, see ya!

Angel of the Dragon.


	3. Piece of the Past

Chapter 3

Angel is getting to know her family. It's a little funny how this chapter goes, but I'll say no more! Please review! I won't put any more of this story up until I have at least six reviews! I know how this place works a little better now.

***

I watched Bulma in awe as she ate slowly. I looked at the two sticks in my hands, then at the way Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Goten were using theirs. My face was a deep red color, I was certain. I did not know what these little sticks were let alone how I was supposed to use them to eat the bowl of delicious rice in front of me.

"Bulma, did you explain Kakarott and I to Angel yet?" Vegeta asked. I cocked my head to the side at him in wonder. 

"No, I'm going to right after dinner, Vegeta," Bulma answered him. Then she caught sight of me trying to use the sticks. "Angel, do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"What are chopsticks?" I asked.

"These," Bulma held hers up and I blushed as I shook my head in shame. "Don't worry, I had to teach poor Vegeta here a while ago." She straightened the sticks in my hands and began showing me how to use them.

I watched and listened carefully. Soon, I was eating with them. And I was happy for once in my cruel miserable life.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bulma nearly fell out of their chairs in shock over how quickly and how much little Angel ate. She ate faster than Goku even and showed no signs of slowing after her fourth helping.

"Gee, you'd think she was an alien," Bulma muttered under her breath.

But I didn't hear any of this. I was starving, craving after some kind of nourishment and I found it in my new mother's home grown and cooked rice. 

That night, they told me everything. My new daddy was an alien, like me. He was actually the Prince of the Saiyans, his race. Goten's dad, though dead, had been the last living Saiyan besides Vegeta. When they'd told of Vegeta's first arrival on Earth and that he had a tail, I stopped short.

"D-Did you say...tail?" I squeaked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, surprised that Angel could be so affected by the knowledge that Vegeta had a tail.

"Did Trunks have a tail when he was born? And Goten?" I asked impatiently.

"Why, yes, they did. But why are you asking this, Angel?" Bulma asked.

"Is this what it looked like?" I asked. I uncurled my slight brown appendage from around my waist and brought it around, holding the tip. 

She looked up innocently at him. Vegeta knew what that tail meant. But he couldn't believe it. He could not believe that his adopted daughter was at least part Saiyan and she still had her tail, AND that she hadn't become an Oozaru and went on a rampage. Especially on that pervert of an uncle she had.

"Bulma, do you see what I see?" Vegeta asked her with a gulp.

"I see it. But I don't believe it," Bulma answered.

"Ditto," Trunks said with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was your father?" Vegeta asked, "What was his name? Do you know?"

"His name was Nabo," I answered truthfully, "My mom said that he was from another planet and that's why I had a tail. He had a tail too. He was really tall and had straight black hair like mine. He said that he was abnormal in that fact because most of his race had spiky, unruly hair. But he refused to tell me what race he was from. And so did my mom, though I doubted even she knew."

"Nabo..." Vegeta slumped onto his knees. His eyes were wide and shining. "He made it. The crazy idiot made it!" He yelled it out, but then his voice grew quiet. "How did he die?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Bulma and Trunks had similar looks on their faces.

"He...um...he died when I was 5. None of the doctors could explain it," I answered, "The only key that we had to his death was a hole in his hand. And that didn't tell us much at all, no."

"I know what it was," Vegeta said softly, "A rare Saiyan disease, found in young adults. It eats through your hand little by little then, once it goes all the way through, you're gone. That's it, just gone. We hadn't found a suitable cure by the time Vegeta-sei blew up. I knew Nabo had it, so I sent him to the Earth to get a special herb that grows here that could slow it down.

But he didn't return. I figured that Frieza had killed him. This was why I came to Earth in the first place. He probably found the herb and settled here so he had easy access to it. I am glad to find that he found a suitable mate here as well." He smiled down at me, "Nabo was my best friend as well as my sensei. He was the only person kind to me, ever, before Earth, anyway. He was one of few Saiyans that opposed the government, but in secrecy. I knew this. And I wanted it to come through, for him. I thought my father's dealings with Frieza would lead to his untimely demise and it did. And for the rest of the planet itself."

"So, another piece of Vegeta's past is revealed," Bulma said with a grin, "Looks like I'm going to keep hounding you till you tell me." 

"Woman..." He growled in frustration. He'd completely forgotten she was there.

***

What'd you all think? Vegeta had a best friend as a kid? I know, crazy thought, but hey, that's how the ball bounces. Review please and I'll put up more!


	4. Training Begins!

Hey, guys! Did you miss me? I've decided to load up three more chapters to the story. And thank you all for reviewing! I never knew how great it felt to be thanked for putting up a good story. 

And I just wanted to say to the SuperSaiyanGenius that I realize my grammor isn't perfect, but I'm working at it. And yes, this is a pretty common storyline, but I suspect that anyone who reads shall enjoy the adventures along the way. (OH, and this story is also how I got my name, so just telling you.) And I wish to repeat that you can use my story on your sites and such, but I do wish that you'd tell me. It's so much fun to go to all the great sites out there!!! Well, on with Chapter 4!

***

Chapter 4

Training began early the next morning. Not early by my standards, but early by normal human standards. Uncle woke me up every morning at precisely 3 in the morning, no later. My new Dad woke me up at 5.

I was so happy to have gotten 2 extra hours of sleep that I jumped for joy. I was so happy! There was no way Vegeta's moodiness from the early hours were going to get to me! What I did not know was that the way he acted towards me was completely out of his normal behavior patterns. 

I began training with my new father(I'll just call it father and mother and brother now instead because "new" is getting kind of old here). He told me that the first thing he was going to teach me was ki manipulation.

"What's that?" I asked innocently.

"Well, uh..." He paused for a few moments before continuing. I knew he was having a hard time explaining it, "It's basically your soul. Your fighting spirit, deep within your heart." He smiled down at me, "It's your strength." 

"Oh," I answered. This I understood. This I could do. "You mean this?" I asked and fired a tiny ki ball to the other side of the room.

Vegeta gaped at the young girl's power. It was unbelievable that he hadn't felt such a strong ki before, how could he have missed it?

"Who taught you this?" He asked after gaping at the place that I had made the ball disappear.

"Mom taught me," I answered, "And father taught her." I lowered my eyes to the ground, "I miss them a lot."

"They taught you well," He smiled down at me.

After only a few weeks, Vegeta noticed the changes in the little Angel. She was stronger, yes, but so much wiser. Since it was summer, Bulma had set out on teaching Angel all she would need to join Trunks in school. 

Vegeta soon found that the young girl had nothing more to learn from him. He had taught her everything about fighting that he knew. She could spar against him and hold her own at normal level. He decided to teach her to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Little did he know that both his adopted daughter and his son had reached that level already. They just chose to leave it a surprise from their father and mother. The only time they transformed was when fighting each other and Goten in the woods behind the Son house.

I hadn't met Gohan yet. I liked Goten, he was sweet and naive, something that most boys can't hope to come near. He was my best friend, as was Trunks. Trunks and I weren't like most siblings our age, or any age for that matter.

We were best friends. We almost never fought outside of training and games, and those don't really count as sibling squabbles. We just never had them. I loved him, as he loved me, a mutual bond between us.

Today, I was to meet Gohan. Goten's big brother. I was excited and scared, a giddy feeling overcame me at times as Trunks, Goten, and I flew to the Son house. I hadn't met Goten's mother yet. All I knew about her was that she was very strict on the younger boy. 

I didn't know the half of it.

"Goten!" shouted Chi-chi, "Where have you been?"

"I brought Angel and Trunks over," Goten said quietly, "Bulma wanted Angel to meet you and Gohan." The lady's face instantly went from raging mad to that of a hospitable hostess.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't know."

"That's okay, Miss Chi-chi," Trunks said, "I want you to meet my adopted sister, Angel." He grabbed my hand and dragged me forward to meet the old lady.

"Hello, Angel," she said, "I'm Chi-chi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Miss Chi-chi," I answered with a small smile. 

"Just Chi-chi," she chuckled, "Gohan's in his room. Why don't you go get him, Goten, and take him outside?" As soon as he left, Chi-chi led Trunks and me away to a picnic table in the vast backyard. I saw the edge of the forest and grinned at the sight of it. I loved playing in that forest with all of my heart.

Chi-chi soon returned with a "small" snack for us. To a normal human, the food was enough to feed a squad of Marines but to us it was a mere snack.

As Chi-chi returned inside, Trunks and I waited patiently for our good friend to return with his older brother. Trunks had told me all about Gohan and his many great features, including the fact that he was the strongest on the planet besides our dad. And also the truth of the defeat of Cell. He said that Vegeta had told him a long time ago, in story form. He was told of our father's past from the time he came to Earth till present time each night.

Vegeta had told me similar stories.

I could not wait to meet the boy who, at an age only 3 years older than myself right now, had reached Super Saiyan Level 2 and defeated Cell. 

My father was very bitter about Gohan "beating" him to the point, but I was able to tell him that he shouldn't compare himself to others.

I had gotten my father to release his dark past. Even to think of "Kakarott" as more of a friend than a rival. And yet, as my mother had put it, I still hadn't "hounded" my way any further into his past.

I soon found myself watching two different pairs of hands in front of my face, waving at me, trying to get my attention.

"Angel, did you space out or what?" Trunks said with a goofing grin.

"I guess so," I said with a crimson flush.

"So you're Angel, huh?" asked a tall young man, about 17 or 18. He looked like an older version of Goten, and I guessed immediately that he was Gohan, "I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you." He said, confirming my suspicions to his identity.

"You too, Mr. Gohan," I said shyly.

"Just Gohan," he said with a blush. He sidled up beside me.

"My father told me you were a good fighter," I said quietly.

"Well, I've kind of slacked off, but yeah," He answered sheepishly, "I guess I'm okay. Not compared to Vegeta, though."

"He taught me and Trunks a lot," I said with a grin, "Goten and us fight whenever we can."  
"Goten fights?" Gohan asked with wide eyes, "Who taught you?" He narrowed his eyes at the seven-year-old boy.

"Mama did, Gohan," He said with a grin, but it soon fell, "But she can't teach me how to fly."  
"Well, gee, if that's the only thing you don't know how to do, I can teach you myself!" Gohan said with a great, goofy grin plastered onto his cute face. 

I guessed that they must have adopted the grin from their father, because I never saw Chi-chi grin like that before.

"Goten!" I heard Chi-chi scold, "I told you not to tell your brother!" She stormed outside.

"Mom, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Gohan asked, "I could've taught him a long time ago."  
"You have your studies to attend to, young man!" she stuck her finger in his face.

"Isn't Gohan about 4 years ahead of his class in knowledge anyway?" I questioned, using the reasoning that Vegeta had told me a while ago.

"Well...yes...but," Chi-chi stumbled over her words a little at a time.

"Why don't you just let him train for a while, for old times sake?" I reasoned, "It wouldn't hurt for him not to keep up his physical capabilities as well as his mental ones, right?" She had nothing to say to this. Gohan and Goten blinked stupidly at me. I had found the one thing that would let them train when they themselves had spent a thousand nights contemplating how they could make her let them.

***

Well, that's Chapter 4. What'd you guys think? How on Earth did Angel manipulate Chi-chi so well? Must be a woman's touch. Read and review, por favor.

Angel of the Dragon


	5. A Talk With Gohan

Hey, Here's Chapter 5. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, just wait till you get to the end! An awesome testimony if I do say so myself. By the way, most of you are sending private emails saying that you didn't want Angel to marry Trunks like so many do.

Well, guess what? My character never has married Trunks(even though I like him, I just can't tear him away from Pan or Marron. I stand neutral on this war, so don't flame.) 

I gave a little foreshadowing in the previous chapters, you might want to look out for them. And no, this most certainly will NOT turn into a lemon. Maybe a mild lime, but I doubt very far.

OK, enough chatter, on with the story!

***

Chapter 5

The next day, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and I all went to the site where Goku, which I found was "Kakarott's" Earth name, used to train Gohan as a small boy. I saw Gohan's twinge of sorrow, and said, "Do not dwell on the past, Gohan. It will only make it worse on the present." He smiled down at me.

"You're pretty smart for a kid, you know?" he asked.

"My real Daddy used to tell me that all the time when I was little," I said softly, "He would tell me that whenever I would think of my Mania."

"What's a Mania?" he asked.

"He was my pet cat," I answered, "I miss him almost as much as I miss my parents. Living in my basement all by myself for so long left me to dwell on everything my father and mother ever taught me. It also left me to train whenever I found the energy."

"A rough childhood. And it still isn't over yet," he whispered to himself, "I was like that when I was little. It wasn't that I was abused like you were, I was just worked sometimes over my limits in both my mental and physical beings."

"'But it is when you are pushed over your limits do you become strong'," I whispered, "A bit of wisdom my father, both of them, were always reciting to me."  
"Vegeta actually _talks_ to you?" Gohan exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't he?" I asked, "He's always a kind person with me, though I've been told he's not really. He told me about when he first came to Earth, and how hard it was, how difficult things were."

"Wow, Vegeta hardly ever does anything but scold me," Gohan said with a laugh, "The last thing I remember him saying to me was, 'A warrior should be ready even in times of peace. You've gone soft in these peaceful times, brat.' He doesn't really do much more to me."

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," He shrugged, "But don't get me wrong. I respect Vegeta very much. He takes great pride in his race. And half mine, really."

"My Father is a lot more than you give him credit for," I said darkly, "And if only you knew his side of the story. Then you would see."

"Would you like to hear my side?" Gohan asked softly.

"If you believe it will aid," I shrugged. We sat down. Goten and Trunks went silently ahead. They started their fight, but I listened intently to Gohan's story. 

One of honor.

One of hope.

One of faith.

One child. One father. One story. But more alike to my point of view than I could have ever imagined.

Gohan cried silently when he completed the story, right after he had told of his defeat of Cell. I sat, hollow and unfeeling. The horrors Gohan had faced as a child nearly matched my own.

Key word: nearly.

Remembering my own past led me to break down. I was no longer in control as sobs racked my body and memories flooded my brain. Tears clouded my eyesight and I was no longer conscious of what I said.

Gohan sniffed a final time as the tiny, eight-year-old child cried her eyes out. And then, without any knowledge if what she was saying, she wailed her brutal past out in between her croaking sobs.

"My father..." she sobbed, "first he left me...Then my mother...I was left at my uncle's mercy...I watched him torture the doggies...then he began to torture me...He took any food I was given...any money...everything but a tattered skirt...and a shirt...and an oversized coat...all infested by lice...then, he took the one thing he could never return." Her eyes were blood red as she stared out darkly into space, not comprehending anything. "He took my innocence. It was then I decided to train. To become as strong as I could to some day defeat him." She roared in an outburst that surprised Gohan at the mere volume and rage she poured from her heart. Then she did the one thing that shocked Gohan beyond his own belief.

Her hair spiked and turned a shocking, glowing blond. Her eyes were the shocking aqua green he'd seen only in adults.

She was at Super Saiyan Level 2.

Level 2.

***

OK, I'm creating the background for the story. Yeah, I know, Angel has what most people put in their own characters- Supreme power, but hey, the main reason I wrote this was to introduce my name!!!

And thanks so much for the reviews!

Angel of the Dragon


	6. A Take On The Past

Chapter 6

Vegeta's ki sense pricked up when he felt an extreme ki raise to a very powerful level. Almost as strong as Gohan had been when he'd defeated Cell. It was unbelievable. 

Without stopping to think about who it might be, he raced as fast as his ki would carry him to the scene. He sensed that Angel and Trunks were also in that vicinity.

Little did he know that it actually _was_ Angel.

***

Goten, Gohan, and Trunks stared at me with gaping mouths. I stared at them and cocked my head to the side.

"What are you staring at?" I inquired.

Gohan blinked. He was the first to recover from the shock.

"Angel, do you realize what you just did?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I became Golden Girl?" I asked. It was the name people had picked out for me the minute they saw me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "That's Super Saiyan Level 2! That's...that's impossible!"  
"How is it impossible when I'm standing right here in front of you?" I asked, "And what's a Super Saiyan? What Level?" I felt Vegeta's ki land behind me. I turned to look at my father.

His eyes were the size of dinner plates. His mouth slightly ajar.

"I-I see it. But I don't believe it!" He whispered hoarsely, "Since when have you been able to transform, Angel? Since when did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"I..." I thought a little bit before answering, "I was 5. Trunks and Goten can only go to the first level, I guess you call it." Gohan and Vegeta's eyes turned towards the boys, who had remained motionless until this point.

"You two can go Super Saiyan?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah," Goten replied and grinned as he nodded furiously. He transformed. "See? And Trunks can too. Show him, Trunks." Trunks smiled and transformed for the older men.

"I don't believe this," Vegeta said while holding his head in his hands, "The transformation of the legendary warrior has been reduced to that of a child's plaything." He sighed, "I should have expected it from Angel. But my own child? And Kakarott's younger boy too? It's almost too much." He sat down, and hard.

I sank from my form and let my hair fall around me like floating feathers.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" I asked softly.

"Too many reminders of the past..." He whispered silently, so only I could hear him.

"You guys stay here," I told the others, "Come on, Vegeta. Let's go. I know a place we can be alone." He smiled up at me, gently, kindly. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. I floated into the air and took off, and Vegeta followed me to my secret place.

I stepped down behind the heavy waterfalls onto a cool stone, following the trail of smooth, glittering crystals and into the chamber that was completely silent.

"How did you find this place?" Vegeta asked in awe, "It's beautiful."  
"I found it when I was small," I answered, "Whenever I could get away from my uncle, I'd come here. But whenever I went out, he'd capture me once again. I thank the stars that he didn't find my special place."

"It is special indeed," he murmured as he stroked a violet colored crystal.

"If you tell someone of your past," I told him, "It will be easier for you to bear. It is unhealthy to carry such burdens in your heart and it can twist you around and turn you evil."

"I want to tell you," He said, "You have a right to know, more than anyone." He sighed.

"You can tell me," I said, "I promise to never tell anyone about it. Your past is safe in my hands."

"That's why I trust you, Angel," he sighed again. Then he began. But instead of words, he showed me his life in images he played vividly in my mind.

__

Vegeta smirked grimly as his father told him about his first mission. He was excited. Though it was a small mission, it was his first as a Warrior Elite. He trembled with excitement.

He was only three years old.

This was an honor. A sweet honor, one he knew he would cherish all his life.

***

It was only 2 days later. Vegeta stood amid many bodies. He and his handful of fellow Saiyan Elites had killed them all. He stood before King Vegeta and Lord Frieza, later that evening, telling of his journey.

Frieza looked at him with interest. His best friend, Nabo, stood by his side. Frieza looked at him. He smirked. 

Before Vegeta or Nabo knew what was happening, both Saiyans were out cold.

***

Vegeta woke in a cold chamber. Frieza promised to allow his father to live if he would submit to him. Vegeta nodded, not knowing what else to do. Nabo, however, stood his ground.

"You little brat!" Frieza snarled, "You're going back to Vegeta-sei!" 

"No, not Nabo!" Vegeta shrieked, "Anyone but Nabo!"

"He is going, Chibi no Ouji," Frieza sneered, using a rare language not used in these parts for a long time.

But Vegeta had studied so many languages, though he only knew a few words, he knew exactly what Frieza had called him. Little Prince. He was burning with rage and blindly attacked Frieza.

He was knocked out.

***

When Vegeta woke again, Nabo was gone. Vegeta wasn't certain if he'd been killed, or what had happened. The others told him that he was jettisoned in a tiny capsule to a blue and green planet, but he couldn't be sure. They might be lying because Frieza had told them to lie.

That night, he lost his innocence. To Frieza. He was brutally pounded. But he held hope and faith to one day find his father and a mate. Or at least the latter. He was given almost no food. He was starving half of the time.

But his mind was forever dwelling upon his loss of Nabo. 

He found out later that Frieza had completely destroyed Vegeta-sei. He was overcome with rage and grief, both shooting through his mind like the bullets he later saw humans use on him as an Oozaru. 

He was now about in his late 20s early 30s. He didn't know. He had lost all track of time. He had the blood of too many on his hands.

Together, with a small band of the other last, remaining Saiyans, they escaped. They had a small craft, one with only limited fuel.

Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the planet that was the closest to. It was the same one, the same planet that Nabo had supposedly been jettisoned onto. 

But he never found Nabo. 

He found Kakarott. He was forced to fight with Kakarott against Frieza. The same old enemy from long ago.

Vegeta died.

He was resurrected. He was just about to reach Frieza when he suddenly appeared on Earth. 

In Kakarott's absence, Bulma invited Vegeta to stay with her family at Capsule Corp. 

***

Bulma and Vegeta fell in love. But they dropped no hints to the other Z fighters. Frieza appeared again. The boy from the future, later found to be none other than Vegeta's future son, Trunks, came and defeated the warlord without batting an eye.

He led them to the place where Kakarott was supposed to land. And land he did. There, he was dressed in absurd clothes, but it was obvious the training he had done.

***

Vegeta watched his future son die. He fired at Cell, though he knew it was futile. He watched as Gohan fired the famous Kamehameha Wave and with a final burst of energy, defeated the ugly green monster.

Vegeta watched through the years, training like there was no tomorrow, and, once old enough, began Trunks' training.

The visions faded from sight. I blinked. Vegeta's life was so alike to my own and yet so different.

"Daddy..." I whispered to him softly, "I'm sorry. We are too much alike to be different."  
"Thank you, Angel," he said softly, deeply, with heavy emotion, "You have shown me a better way to live. And you've lifted my spirits. Thank you."

"Your welcome, my father," I hugged his neck tightly, "I love you."

He returned the hug and stood up.

"Let's go home, Angel," he smiled, "Let's go home."

***

Well, what'd you all think??? Is my view on Vegeta's past OK, or super cool, or what??? Tell me, I need answers! Okay, slight commercial, as I've said before, this one is already done, so I've started on a new one. I hope to have Chapter 1 of my new one up in the next few weeks. It's a Sailor Moon Fanfiction, my view on Sailor Earth. It's set after the Snow Queen incident, but I tell no more!!! Thanks for reviews.

Angel of the Dragon


	7. He's a Teen, not a Freak!

My craziness has struck me down, sugoi! I'm taking karate lessons! Well, here's Chapter 7. Hey, Angel actually gets Gohan out of the stupid Saiyaman gig! See how! This ones kind of funny, because Angel is teaching Vegeta how to tell jokes, but it isn't quite working out yet. You'll see what I mean...Anyway, after these three chapters, I expect only 3 more reviews, but please keep them coming! I accept flames but I don't give them because I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions...

***

Chapter 7

That evening, Gohan came over. He had just started school a few days ago. 

"Hey, Bulma," he said.

"Hi, Gohan, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering," he said sheepishly, "Do you think you could make me a costume that covers my face and hair? I want to help fight crime, but I'm afraid my classmates might think I'm weird if they see me fighting criminals."

"So, you want a hero costume?" she asked.

"Yeah. One that I can get in and out of easily, too," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay. I'll work on it now, it'll only take a few hours," she said.

"Can I play with Trunks and Angel while you're working on it?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. They're probably inside the gravity room right now," she rolled her eyes, "Go on back." He smiled and thanked her.

I waved hello to him as soon as I saw him.

"Hey, Gohan, what're you doing?" Trunks said the minute he saw him.

"Your mom's working on a project for me and said I could play for a while, what do you say?" he grinned widely.

"Sure, that'd be great, Gohan!" I said with a smile. Vegeta came out of the room and Gohan stood straight.

"Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" Gohan asked nervously.

"The sky, I believe," Vegeta answered unemotionally. I laughed at his attempt at a joke and Gohan and Trunks joined in after I threw them nasty glances.

*I'll explain later!* I told them telepathically.

Vegeta left and we all sighed.

"This is getting scarier by the minute, Angel!" Trunks said while shaking in his boots.

"What is up with Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Angel taught him how to tell jokes," Trunks answered miserably, "But he couldn't tell a decent joke to win himself out of a paper bag!"

"I'm working on it!" I said in defense, "I'm trying to teach Dad how to be more social."

"Oh," Gohan said, "Then you've got your work cut out for you, don't you, Angel?"

"Yes, I do," I sighed, "But when I do get through, he'll be just as normal as we are. Or as close to it as we can get, what with fighting and all. I'm going to go see if Bulma needs help. She can sometimes go way overboard."

***

When I saw the outfit Bulma was planning on putting Gohan in, I freaked.

"Bulma!" I whined, "You'll make him a laughing stock! He's a teenager, not a freak!"

"What's the difference?" Bulma asked, hiding her smile.

"Let me pick out the clothes," I growled and dragged myself off to find him more suitable attire.

I found a black gi outfit with a good mask and a white turban. It had a white cape, belt, and undershirt as well. Black boots and biker-style gloves matched it all perfectly.

Bulma modified her invention to my assortment of clothes and called Gohan and Trunks out. She handed Gohan the watch-like transformer, which would change Gohan's clothes with the push of a red button.

He put the watch on and I smiled at how good he looked in it. The mask had dark shades over his eyes so that you couldn't see them.

***

After a few more days, Gohan returned. I smiled at him. He said he would be entering the World Martial Arts Tournament and said that Goten would be entering the Junior Division. Bulma immediately said that Trunks, Vegeta, and I could also participate.

What happened next truly scared me.

"Hey, what about me?" came a distant, unseeing voice.

"Dad, is that you? Tell me that its really you!" Gohan called out.

"Yeah! It's great to hear your voice again!" said the voice, "Guess what? I get to come back! For a whole day! To participate in the Tournament! Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't, but if you say so, I believe you!" Gohan shouted in joy. Tears rolled down his cheeks in pure joy.

"Okay. Tell everyone. I'm coming back!" the voice faded. Vegeta grinned.

"Does this mean I finally get to meet Kakarott?" I asked, tugging on my father's shirt.

"Call him Goku, now, little one," Vegeta said softly, "I don't think I'll ever look at Goku the same again." A tear slid down his cheek. His eyes danced in joy. His faced was twisted into a brilliant smile.

***

Ooh!!! Vegeta is ACTUALLY calling Kakarott Goku!!! This is so tight, I practically squealed the minute I read it over. The way I write is I don't pay any attention to what I write, just type what comes to mind. My mind in the relaxed state is so imaginative sometimes!!!

Angel of the Dragon

P.S. I need 6 more reviews before I let out another three chapters. 


	8. Kiss of an Angel

OK, people, call me crazy if you like, but I want to tell you that I know this story is really predictable. But don't you want to find out HOW everyone lives "happily ever after"? Do you want to know why Veggie changes his attitude? If you want the answers, send in the questions! Oh, by the way, I think I'll load up my Sailor Earth story. Check it out, it's pretty cool, too.

***

Chapter 8

It was the day before the Tournament. We had been training hard ever since that day. Gohan had finally gotten back to how strong he had been before his slack in training. Actually, a touch more. He was about even with Vegeta now.

But the amazing thing was, so was I. I could fight my father and Gohan and it would always be a close match-up. Sometimes we had to get Trunks, Goten, and Chi-chi to watch our tie-breakers and tell us who the true victor was.

I had finally come up with several attacks of my own. Vegeta had taught me Gallic Gun, Gohan the Kamehameha Wave. Piccolo, the Supreme Cannon. I had become fast friends with Krillin and Yamcha once I had met them. 

Gohan showed me a picture of Krillin before he had grown his thick, black hair. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat. He looked so funny! But Krillin had taught me the Destructo Disk. Piccolo taught me how to separate myself, to create numerous forms of myself. He asked me to call it something else, and had erased the name of the original from my head. I called it Separation.

Yamcha and Tien taught me together how to use the Kao Kin attack. And Goku telepathically taught me the Instant Transmission in secret, letting no one, not even Grand or North Kai, know he had taught me at all.

But my attack was different. It stole energy from my opponent and also did damage at the same time. I could also heal by reversing the affects, but I called it something different when doing that.

The attack was called Angel's Kiss. But when reversing affects, I called it Kiss of an Angel. Same thing, right? Wrong. Opposite ways of putting it, opposite affects.

I also learned to use a sword so I could participate in the weapons division, which had no age limits. Tien taught me, though he said not to tell anybody that he knew how to use such a weapon. I didn't hear from him for a long time after he finished teaching me to use the weapon. But I learned many of my tricks and schemes from my own imagination, and also a little movie magic(LOL).

I soon met Videl, Gohan's "friend" from school. I sensed love, but Gohan wouldn't admit it. Neither would Videl, once I cornered her. Gohan was teaching her how to fly. She barely had a good enough ki signature for flying. 

But I shrugged it off. It was really none of my business, but still, he was my friend, and sometimes I know that some girls are awfully stubborn. And that's exactly what he said about her. "I've never met anyone as pushy and stubborn as she is, except my mom." I think it was that. But, anyway, we were preparing for the Tournament.

Bulma had made everyone a new gi, complements of my own fashion sense. Trunks wore a forest green gi with black accents. Accents include the belt, undershirt, and gloves. Trunks' and mine were biker style, both black, as both of us had black accents. But my gi was an aqua green. And I also wrapped a blue bandana around my now-cut-short black hair. It was about chin length, the same as 18's.

I made Bulma get a gi that matched my eyes in SSJ2. I smirked at the memory. I guess Vegeta's smirk rubs off on you if you spend too much time with him. But he was getting more and more social and better at it, too. He even began making decent jokes.

Vegeta's gi was navy blue with white accents. He did wear a long sleeved undershirt after I told him that it was more modest. 

Bulma also made it so that we could wear whatever we wanted to the Tournament and still be able to change easily. She made us each a watch just like the one she had given Gohan.

Bulma also made a good plane ready to take us so that people wouldn't stare if we flew ourselves. She packed us a breakfast to take with us so that we could have plenty of sleep. Goten, Gohan, and Chi-chi spent the night in one of the empty apartments in Capsule Corp, making it easier to transport them.

The day had finally arrived. 

I woke feeling fresh and rested, something that was nonexistent in my earlier childhood. I had gone to sleep early and woke up pretty late by my standards. I had around 11 hours of sleep. I grinned, knowing I would finally meet the supposedly totally naive father of Gohan and Goten. Today, I would meet Goku. 

And to tell the truth, I was scared to death!

***

Angel, scared? Hah! Well, there goes Chapter 8.

Angel of the Dragon


	9. Surprises For Goku

Well, here's the last chapter of this upload. Hope you guys like the story. Quick reminder: Review, please, I get my chapters out faster that way...

***

Chapter 9

I laughed with my new friends. Friends. Something I'd never had before. A family that cared more about me than my uncle ever did. A little brother,(We'd found that I was 2 months older than Trunks) someone I never even would have dreamed of having when my uncle was in charge of me.

But most of all, I had my father. My father, the one man that cared about me more than anyone else in the world. I cared for my father, as he cared for me. We had cried together, shared our overly similar stories of our pasts and just laughed at the sheer chaos of it all. 

I smiled as I looked up at him, telling a joke. One that he never got tired of saying.

"How many half-Saiyans does it take to screw in a light bulb?" he asked, barely containing his excitement. To think that this man was once killer of worlds, a man so completely confused and torn between right and wrong, he'd confused his best friend for an enemy.

"2, because half plus half equals 1!" he shouted with roaring laughter. It was corny, but simply seeing Vegeta laugh got everyone laughing. It was one of the best feelings I'd ever had in my heart, to know that I'd turned his life around, completely changed his direction in life and led him to be a kind, caring person, like my real father had been.

Now I could see why they had been best friends. And why Vegeta had been so upset when he wasn't certain of what had happened to Nabo(In case you were wondering, Nabo means turnip in Spanish. When I drew Nabo, his head turned out shaped like a turnip, so I looked it up in my Spanish dictionary and declared his name. Now if only I could find that picture...).

The plane soon landed on the ground. We walked around the place, everyone searching for three familiar faces. Well, only one familiar face for me. Piccolo and Goku I had heard a lot about but I still hadn't met them yet.

"Look, there's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten pointed to a tall, green man with pointy ears and pink muscles. He had a white cape and turban on with a deep purple gi beneath it.

"Hey, kid," he said with a brief smile. Then his eyes caught sight of me. "Who's she?"

"She's my adopted daughter, Piccolo," Vegeta said calmly, "Her name is Angel." Piccolo blinked in disbelief and I giggled. His mouth hung open in utter skepticism. I giggled again as he quickly composed himself.

"He looks like you used to, Vegeta," I said with a laugh.

"He was a lot like me, Angel," Vegeta said quietly, "But everyone knows his past." I nodded solemnly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Piccolo," I said with a smile, "Gohan told me a lot about you."

"I'll explain later, Piccolo," Gohan whispered under his breath. I heard it, but said nothing. What was the point?

I heard Videl's voice and saw her race forward to say hello.

"Hi, Gohan!" she said with a smile, "Hi, Angel, Trunks, Goten."

"Hi, Videl," we answered in unison. 

I heard a whooshing sound and instantly hid behind Vegeta. I peaked out from behind his broad, muscle-bound leg, which hid me well from sight.

"Hey, everybody!" Goku greeted us all as a whole.

"Dad!" Gohan said with emotion, but stayed where he was.

"Goku!" Krillin and Chi-chi said one right after the other.

After a long pause of silence, he said, "Well, are you guys just going to stare at me all day?"

Several raced forward and flocked him. 

Vegeta smiled softly at the scene.

"Hey, Chi-chi, is that a little me hiding behind your leg?" he asked.

"Goten, it's all right." After a longer pause, he raced forward with a shout of, "Daddy!" and was scooped into Goku's arms. I smiled at the sight, the gentle wind whipping my black hair around me.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said to his old rival, "How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess, Goku," Vegeta smiled, "I would like you to meet my adopted daughter, Angel." Goku stared at his old rival. He looked between me and him and back to me again. I giggled behind my hand then stuck it out.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Goku-Kakarott, sir." 

"Just Goku," He grinned a wide, goofy grin and confirmed that Goten and Gohan had gotten it from their father.

Goten grinned from his father's arms at me.

"She and Trunks are my friends," He told his never-before-met father. He hopped down and wrapped me and Trunks into a friendly hug. 

"They're a good team," Vegeta commented, "If they fight together against me, they can beat me in SSJ2 form. Angel is SSJ2 and Trunks and Goten are at Level 1." 

Goku looked down at his youngest son and Trunks and me. His face had an expression I rarely saw in any of the Son's faces: shock.

"I don't believe it," he whispered to himself, "Level 2? At her age? And Trunks and Goten at Level 1? It's impossible!"

"You must remember, Son Goku," I said softly, solemnly, "Nothing is impossible. Not anymore." His eyebrow cocked at me, but Gohan or Vegeta must have said something in telepathy, because he nodded after a few minutes.

"We need to go register, guys," Videl warned and pointed to her watch.

We nodded and set out for the registration stand. Trunks, Goten, and I were placed in the Junior Division, but none of us really thought anything of it. We weren't allowed to transform anyway.

They called us out onto the stadium floor and soon, all of us stood in a straight line, awaiting patiently the announcer to begin the match. I searched for the name tag of the boy I'd be fighting first. I found him soon after I begun the search.

I smirked at him. He didn't notice, though. He was weak, by ki standards, but by human standards was okay. He was probably a pretty decent fighter compared to most of the other kids.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited with a frown on my face.

"Hey, girlie," I heard a voice. I looked up from my meditation and saw the boy I was to fight.

"My name is Angel, not 'girlie'," I told him calmly.

"So?" he prompted me.

"So, call me by my true name, Austin," I answered, using his name, "Leave me alone, I have meditation to do. I've no time to deal with petty boys who wish nothing more than the fame and prize money of this tournament."

"Ooh, little girl needs to meditate," he sneered, "Yeah, right, you probably couldn't focus on anything for more than two minutes!"

I stood slowly, peacefully from my place on the floor, "And what, may I ask, does that mean?" I asked smoothly, icily.

"It means you can't possibly win against me," he growled, growing uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh?" I asked, "May I ask what you think is possible? You think it impossible to fly? Impossible to gather energy from your own soul and form an attack of it?"  
"Well, yeah, duh, it is impossible!" he said sarcastically, "What, do you think it's possible to do any of those things?" He was mocking now. Cold-hearted, with a huge sneer on his face.

"I don't think they are possible," I answered with a gentle smile, "I know they are possible." With those last few words, I floated effortlessly above him in a show of grace and perfection. In faith and in trust.

"What do you think now?" I asked, "Is it not so that humans once thought the idea of a round world impossible? Did humans once believe that animals could come and possess someone without remorse? Possible, impossible. Well, I tell you now, I once thought it impossible for me to escape from my uncle for very long. I used to think that I would never have a brother or a father that cared for me again. Well, I have all those things now and a friend. I have a mother. I have people who care for me in ways my uncle can never comprehend. I have my faith. And my dreams."

He nodded slowly and backed away.

He was no longer the opponent I'd face. Austin dropped out of the competition. He was a smart boy, he knew when to not push a subject any further.

It was soon my turn. I didn't even fight, really, just pushed the boy out of the ring. It was boring so far. I sighed as I beat several other kids. 

Goten and Trunks did almost exactly the same. Both boys won their fights with incredible ease, as did I. Soon, it was just Goten vs. Trunks. Trunks won.

It was my turn. I had to beat my own little brother.

"Well! This last Championship match for the Junior Division is between siblings!" the announcer said, "Young Trunks is the 8-year-old son of Vice-President of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs! And though Angel is an adopted daughter after years of being abused by her uncle, this little lady has been training with her younger brother and her father and now it is time to put that training to the test!" I blushed as everyone stared at me as he told them of my past. But I soon lowered to a fighting position when he shouted, "Fight!"

***

Ooh, cliffhanger! Who's going to win, Trunks or Angel(As if you couldn't guess)? And what about Babadi and Yamu and all those other guys? Come back after I get 3 reviews for the answers!

Angel of the Dragon


	10. To Mock An Angel

Okay, I type these on a separate computer than the one I use to load them up, so I can't remember who wrote this to me. Someone asked me to cut the Junior Division short because it really had nothing to do with the story. When I looked back through my story, I realized that this person was correct, so it's only about a paragraph long this time. But one part of this is a sort of forshadow to things to come, so I had to leave the battle with Hercule in. (Duh, Angel wins. That's the point. She's much stronger than any of the others, come on!)

But I liked this chapter. Hercule is stupid and ignorant enough to mock Angel. Ooh, lets see what happens!

***

Chapter 10

I grinned at Trunks like a wild woman, ready for action. My blue bandana fluttered in the soft winds that caressed the stadium with it's cool touches.

I don't know who made the first move. I was too drawn into the fight, too unconscious to the outside world to know exactly what happened. My kicks and punches were swift and true, and soon my brother was knocked out of the ring.

I grinned down at him and reached down to pull him back up.

"Great match, bro," I said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, you too, sis," he smiled at me, looking like a younger version of Vegeta, "Have fun with Hercule, okay?"

"Okay!" I shouted and whispered in his ear, "I'll get him good, too. I don't care if this is an exhibition match or not, I'm going to win." He grinned at me as he walked away and back into the waiting area, where Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and all the others waited patiently for the next fight. 

I waved to him and then stood straight as I awaited the arrival of Hercule, also known as Mr. Satan. Videl's father. He was weak, I knew this, but still, I wanted to let him at least _think_ he had the upper hand on me because he was older than me.

I rolled my eyes as he leapt high into the air and landed with grace on two feet. _Gee wiz! _I thought, _I could do that when I was three years old! That's nothing special!_

He laughed his deep, throaty way and I blocked out the arrogant speech he threw at me. Until he said, "...I can't believe a runt like you became Junior Champion! And a _girl_ too!" He roared with laughter but I stood firm. I felt rage boil in me madly. My uncle had said about the same thing when I'd been handed over to him. 

*flashback*

"You-You're a girl!" Uncle Matyo shouted in utter disgust.

"Yes, is this a problem?" I asked calmly.

"No," he smirked evilly, "Not at all..." the next thing I knew, I was on the cold floor. But somehow I was still conscious.

"I gave you an herb that makes your muscles all be still," He said with disgusting glee, and then his eyes shimmered like as of a demon's. I watched in horror. Then I blocked it all out. When I came completely to, I had lost my most precious possession.

My innocence.

*flashback*

I shuddered in disgust and rage, all at once. I shriveled up my nose at Hercule.

"A discriminator?" I asked softly, dangerously, "We shall see what your ideas of discrimination are once I'm through with you." I raced forward and punched him in the jaw. He flew backwards, but I caught him and hit him again.

He was knocked around the ring like a rag doll.

I smirked once I'd beaten him. He would never dare discriminate again.

I walked with sheer confidence back to the waiting area.

"Sometimes," I said softly, "It is best to vent your rage out on someone who deserves it." 

"And boy did he ever deserve it!" Videl cheered, "Thank you so much, Angel! How on Earth did you get so strong?"

"I'm only as strong as my dad is," I said with a shrug.

"No, Angel," Vegeta contradicted, "Stronger."

"Stronger," Trunks confirmed.

"Stronger," Goten, Gohan, and Goku said in unison.

"Stronger," Vegeta repeated and picked me up with shining eyes, pride swelling in his heart. I smiled at him and hugged him close. It felt good to hug my father.

After the announcer overcame his shock, he announced my victory. Hercule was carried from the ring on a stretcher and another fighter moved into his place on the adult tournament.

"Hey, Goten, Angel," Trunks whispered to us.

"Yeah, Trunks?" I asked softly.

"Wouldn't it be fun to fight in the adult tournament?" He asked with a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"See that guy over there?" He pointed to a short, fat man in a goofy costume.

"Yeah." I didn't like where this was going.

"Let's take his stupid costume and fight in the adult tournament!" he suggested.

"No, Trunks, let's not," I said with a grim smile, "We'll get into trouble. I don't care how fun it is, I don't want dad mad at me. Especially not now. I have a bad feeling about today. It's coming from that purple guy and the weirdoes with 'Ms' on their foreheads."

Trunks closed his eyes and felt with his ki sense.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they do feel strange," Trunks mused, "We should stick with Vegeta and Goku."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded grimly, "If there was ever a time they needed us, it's now. I'll go tell mom, Chi-chi, and Yamcha." They nodded and raced off towards my dad and Goku. I raced up the steps towards everyone else.

"Hey, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, how did you like my fights?" I grinned at them modestly.

"Wow, I must say, you really knocked that arrogant beast off his high horse!" Master Roshi grinned down at me. I blushed crimson at his praise.

"You're a lot stronger than even Gohan was at his age," Chi-chi admired.

"I'm very proud of you, Angel," Bulma gathered me in her arms and squeezed me tight, "But where is Trunks?"

"That's what I really came up here for," I answered sheepishly, "Goten, Trunks, and I want to know if we can stay with the others."  
"Of course you and Trunks can stay down there," Bulma answered with another hug.

"And tell Goten its all right with me," Chi-chi said, "He needs to spend as much of this day with Goku as he can."

"Thanks," I said, "I should be getting down there, Krillin is going to fight very soon."

"Yeah, Daddy!" Marron squealed from her place next to Yamcha.

"You got that right, girl," I grinned, "Your daddy is going to win this fight hands down, I can tell." I gave the little blond a wink 

"Tell my Daddy and Mommy I love them!" she shouted as I headed down the steps. Many people called to me, giving me praise for winning my fights.

"I can't believe you beat Hercule!" 

"That was amazing!"

"You da girl, Angel, you da girl!"

"Bravo!"

"Awesome!"

I heard shouts thrown at me left and right. I blushed and hurried a little faster down the steps. I got inside the waiting area just in time to see Krillin walking out of the room.

"Good luck, Krillin!" I shouted, "Marron sends her love!"

"Thanks, Angel," he shouted back and winked at me. He flashed a thumbs up sign, but was rudely pushed to the ground by his opponent's disgusting bulk.

"That was rude," I grumbled. Then I shouted, "Let him have it, Krillin!"

He smiled at me, then knelt to a fighting stance. The fight would begin right after the announcer said "Go!".

"Number 18, Marron said to tell you that she loves you," I told the Cyborg woman.

"Thank you, Angel," she smiled slightly at me. I understood her moods, so I grinned back and then turned back to the fight.

I had missed it. 

Krillin had pulverized the man without much difficulty and held his hand in a fist in mock victory as the fans cheered for him.

Piccolo was next. Against the purple guy.

"Be careful, Piccolo," I whispered, "I'm getting major vibes from this guy."  
"Me too, Angel," he growled in a low voice as to let the purple man not hear him, "Me too." He walked out of the room and onto the stadium floor. As the announcer introduced them, I saw 

Piccolo's face contort in shock. 

***

I know, this part is still pointless, but I liked the part where Krillin beat up the stupid fat guy, so I let Krillin have his spotlight. I mean, come on, he's gone the rest of the time!

I decided that if I have them ready to be posted, I'd just go on ahead. I love the reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much!

Angel of the Dragon


	11. Revealing The True Heros

Here's Chapter 11, let's see how my girl is doing. Remember the cliffhanger? Let's see what Piccolo does. If you know about it, great, its about the same. But let's just say I've added a little...TWIST to it.

***

Chapter 11

When the announcer shouted "Go!", Piccolo still stood there. And the other guy, who had entered under the name of Shin, also stood nearly completely still, but with one major difference. He was completely, utterly confident. Piccolo stood in shock. The only thing that even moved on Shin was his lips as he spoke in soft words that only Piccolo's keen ears heard. 

Suddenly, Piccolo stood straight.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I cannot fight him. I give up." I was shocked now, as was everyone else. Piccolo had forfeited the fight before even a single punch was thrown.

*Angel* Piccolo said in my mind.

*Why did you forfeit?* I asked before he had a chance to say anything.

*Come over here with me. Just close enough that you can hear the conversation. Appear to be thinking deeply, I have a bad feeling about this.*

*Okay.* I walked over casually, seeming in deep thought. Which I was. I was thinking why on Earth this feeling had only come over me and Piccolo.

"Hello," said Shin to Piccolo, "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Yes. I have to ask you," Piccolo asked, "Are you-Are you the Grand Kai?"

"No, sorry, I'm not," Shin answered but still stood there. Shin's companion, a tall pink guy that towered over even Piccolo, named Kibito, came up behind them.

"I will tell you who he is," he said flatly, "He is...the Supreme Kai." I didn't react outwardly, but inwardly, my mind was screaming, _The Supreme Kai? What on Earth is he doing on Earth?! It's not exactly an important planet, you know! Maybe there's something here that threatens everybody. Oh, well, I'll have to wait until he reveals himself to the others. _

"Keep that information to yourself, please," Shin said to a shocked Piccolo, "I don't want the others to know just yet." He turned to me, "And that goes for you too, young lady." I blinked in surprise. He knew that I knew? How did he know that? Was he a mind reader?

"Yes, I am," he answered my thoughts. That proved it to me that he could read minds.   
"Y-Yes, sir," I said with fright. My ears perked up on the sound of crying. I turned to see the fight between Videl and the guy named Spopovitch.

I blinked in surprise again.

She was getting beat up, real bad, too. Gohan was slowly powering up in anger. The turban he wore to cover his hair flew into the air, glowing of the Super Saiyan gold he had turned.

"Videl!" he shouted and flew forward. His voice was interrupted by Yamu's.

"Spopovitch! Have you forgotten that we have more important things to do!" he shouted to his companion, "Finish it! Now!" Like a small child, Spopovitch kicked Videl over the edge of the platform, winning the fight.

Gohan detransformed and raced to pick up Videl.  
"Videl," he said softly, shaking her back and forth, "Are you okay? Don't worry, you will be." He smiled slightly. Then grit his teeth in anger. "Spopovitch! Next time, it's you and me. And this time, I'll win!" Spopovitch sneered at him and continued off.

"Is she all right?" the announcer asked, "Should I call a stretcher?"

"No," Gohan answered tersely, "I'll take her myself."

Gohan raced into the waiting room.

"Gohan, bring her over here!" I told him, "I'll heal her!" Gohan gingerly set her down on a bench. Everyone in the room watched intently as I breathed deeply.

"Kiss of an Angel," I whispered and placed my hands over her about a foot. The blue ki lit up the room with an eerie glow. It glowed from dark blue to light and then to white as she was being completely healed. 

I saw Hercule running into the room, covered head-to-foot in bandages.

"What is she doing to my Videl!???" he shouted and raced like a raging bull forward.

"She's healing her, sir," Gohan answered and held Hercule back even as he tried to race forward again.

I finished and collapsed. I breathed raggedly for a few moments, but managed to steady my breaths and soon, I was at my old level again.

Gohan let Hercule go. He raced forward and looked Videl over again. Not a single trickle of blood could be found on her body, nor a bruise nor a broken bone.

"How did you do that?" Videl asked, once she was over her shock, "I was close to dead!"

"I know," I answered calmly, "It's a simple reversal of my attack that drains energy. This one simply multiplies it till you are at your maximum again."

"What are you talking about?" Hercule asked with wide eyes.

"I'll only tell you if you agree to tell the truth to the people about who really killed Cell," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How did you know?" Hercule asked with wide eyes. I powered up to Level 1 right there. He blinked in surprise again and again.

"You're that kid, aren't you?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"No," I answered, "But I am his friend. Gohan come ever here. Claim your right. It's your right."

"But Angel," Gohan started, "I don't want the fame. You know that."

"Yes, I do," I sighed, "But it is too late. You did the right thing long ago. And you deserve the credit. More than anyone I know."  
"Angel..." Vegeta put his arm on my shoulder and hugged me.

"Maybe you remember my dad here," I pointed at him, "Power up, Daddy."   
"Angel, you know I don't like that," he teased but powered up anyway.

"Goku, Goten, Trunks," I said, "These are the real guardians of Earth, Hercule. Piccolo, 18, Krillin. Yamcha used to, but he stopped training a while ago. Master Roshi is too old and too weak to be strong enough anymore."

"Y-You mean, Gohan is the one who fought Cell?" Videl asked, "He's the little boy?"

"Yeah. And my little brother's future self warned Goku and the others," I grinned at Trunks, "If it weren't for him, none of us would be here today."  
"Well, I know I won't be here tomorrow, actually," Goku said in a goofy way.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"He's dead," Goten answered and pointed to the halo over his father's head.

"And really, I wouldn't be a good person anymore if it weren't for my adopted daughter here," Vegeta picked me up in the air for good measure and held me tight.

"I don't mind," Hercule said with a smile, "A good group of people like this need to be in the spotlight more than I ever did. I'm a con artist. You guys are the real deal."

"Got that right," Krillin said and gave me a high five.

"What about her?" Hercule pointed to 18.

"She's one of the Androids that Future Trunks came to warn us about," I answered with a grin, "But she's good now."

"I'll say," Krillin said and hugged 18 close.

"Krillin..." 18 said with a blush across her face.

"Maybe I ought to teach you and Mr. Piccolo how to be better people around other people, like I did my dad," I said with a giggle.

"Uh...what's going on?" the announcer poked his head into the room, "I thought Hercule and Videl were hurt?"

"Not anymore," Videl said, "Thanks to Angel. And Gohan. Daddy and I have an announcement to make. Tell the crowd." The announcer nodded numbly, obviously confused.

"Come on, all of you," Hercule said, "We need you all out there. By the way, how can you change your hair gold like that?"

***

I need to stop here before it stretches out too long. Don't worry, I'll load next Chapter.

Angel of the Dragon


	12. Hero Time!

I don't need a real intro since I'm just really putting this as a continuation of the last chapter, but oh well. And in case you were wondering, I only have a disclaimer on the first page. If it's at the beginning, I don't need more, right?

***

Chapter 12

"Well, uh..." I looked at my dad.

"Goku and I are Saiyans," Vegeta answered, "Angel, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are half Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked, "And why is Mr. Piccolo's skin green?"

"To put it bluntly, we're from another planet," Goku answered instead, "Piccolo is from Namek. Vegeta and I are from Vegeta-sei. Vegeta was the Prince of Saiyans. Or I should say still is the Prince of Saiyans." Hercule blinked at us. Videl said, "I shouldn't be surprised."

"We're ready for you," the announcer stuck his head into the room.

"This is where we change destinies," Hercule said firmly, "Let's go."

I smiled up at him. "We'll protect you." He smiled weakly at me. 

The announcer handed Hercule the microphone.

"Hello, all," he began softly, "Do we have a camera anywhere here? Even one that was destroyed?"

"Here's one!" a television crew member shouted. He raced to the stadium, camera in hand.

"We've got plenty of tape, but our camera broke all of the sudden."  
"I can fix it," I told him, "Hand it here." He did as I told him, unsure. I focused my skills at healing the broken parts that Piccolo had undone. It was only a single wire that he had undone, one that none of the crews would think had caused them breaking.

"There," I said, "It's fixed."

"I want you to video tape this entire speech," Hercule said, "It a long one, so I hope you have as much tape as you said you do."  
"Yes, Mr. Hercule," he said and raced back to his truck. He brought back with him several blank tapes, a stand, and a few dozen microphones.

"Seven years ago," Hercule began, "A monster by the name of Cell appeared on the World News, telling that in nine 24 hour periods, he'd hold a tournament much like the one we're having here today. But that one was for the fate of the world." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I went there to fight him," He said, "And two of my students as well. All three of us were defeated." He took another deep breath before continuing on, "Then the camera that was there disappeared or broke, but by some unknown reason, the transmission was cut off. I am here today to tell the truth." He took a deep, deep breath and slowly let it out, "I am not the one who defeated Cell." Many cries among the audience members could be heard. "Please, settle down, let me finish." The crowd quieted. "Many of you saw a young boy, probably only about 11 or 12. A young friend of his told me about him. Told me to tell the truth. And both are here today with their family and close friends, most of which are here today."

"My name is Son Gohan," he said into the microphone Hercule handed him, "And I am the one who defeated Cell. But not without the help of my friends. My family. This is Trunks. His future self came back in time and gave my father, Son Goku," he placed his hands on Goku's shoulders, "Medicine that would soon cure a heart virus. My father and Mr. Piccolo," He placed his other hand on Piccolo's shoulder, "Trained me each day over the course of three years. Mirai Trunks warned us of two androids, stronger than us, that would soon plague our world as they did his. Number 18 here was one of those androids," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Krillin, Yamcha, who are sitting up in the stands, and Tien, who knows where he is now, trained as well, but didn't get far enough to help too well. But they, and Piccolo, distracted Cell long enough that my Kamehameha Wave could overwhelm him, with the telepathic support of my father. Vegeta here is something else. He struggled a long time to achieve Super Saiyan, and then Super Saiyan Level 2, but was still in my shadow. But he is stronger here today, people. As is his daughter, the one who told us all that the world needed to know the truth. Angel..."  
"Hi," I waved nervously, "I'm Angel. I don't really know what to say, I haven't done much at all..."  
"Nonsense," Vegeta stepped in and took a microphone, "Angel is the daughter of my best friend, who died long ago. But his daughter is now my daughter under adoption, and I can say that I have great pride in her. She has created who I am today, she has helped both Trunks and Goten become stronger than they could have ever been by now, and she has allowed the window of truth to open."  
"She is a blessing," Gohan added, "To us all. She is stronger than each and every one of us could have ever hoped to become."

"She is my big sister," Trunks added into Gohan's microphone. Following Trunks' example, Goten levitated up and spoke as well.

"She is my best friend."

"She is my daughter." 

"She is stronger than any of us standing here, though she is but a child," Krillin said as he spoke, "And she is the greatest fighter I have ever met."

"She is the youngest to reach Super Saiyan Level 2," Goku added, "Why don't you show them what we mean by Super Saiyan Level 2, Angel?"

"Gladly," I grinned as I shook the ground around me. The others had to step back a little to not be blown away by my power.

"Super Saiyan Level Two," I said into my mike as it was handed to me, "What do you all think?" I grinned as I was given a standing ovation.

Suddenly, I was grabbed. I struggled against my holders arms, but soon found myself stock still. I saw through my eyes, Spopovitch and Yamu. I screamed as I was stabbed in the side by a white thing that I couldn't see properly because my vision was blurry.

Shouts were heard.

"You must stay back!" I heard a voice.

"But they're killing her!" protested a voice.

"It is not her life they want, it is only her energy."

"Angel!" I heard my father yell.

"Stay back!" Piccolo's voice shouted, "That's the Supreme Kai!"

"What does he want with Angel?! Why are they hurting her?" Trunks asked. Soon, I could hear no more.

They watched as Angel sank from level 2 to level 1 and then her energy level dropped to about 3.

The duo quickly flew off.

"What happens now?" Goku asked Shin solemnly.

"I'll follow them," he answered, "Kibito will revive Angel, so no worries there. If you want to know what is going on, follow me."

Shin took off.

"What should we do?" Krillin asked.

"We follow him," Goku answered simply, "You coming, Gohan?"

"Yeah," Gohan answered, "Stay here, Videl. You aren't much help, you know that."

"I know," Videl said grimly, "I'll stay here with the others. Go. Go and be a hero again, Gohan."

"Yeah!" He nodded and took to the air. He waved at Videl. Goku and Goten followed quickly. Piccolo and Krillin followed as well, but 18 stayed behind.

"We'll stay behind with Angel!" Trunks shouted.  
"Yeah, we'll catch up with this Kibito character!" Vegeta shouted as well.

Kibito knelt over Angel's pale body and reconstructed her energy cells. Soon, I sat up and flexed my muscles.

"Sorry, people," I said into the mike, "I guess this is hero time again for the Z fighters." I turned to Kibito, Trunks, and Vegeta, "Let's go." They nodded and we took to the air.

***

I think this was the last one fully ready, but I'll double-check. If not, the next time I load 13 will be here, and quite possibly the rest of the story in general. Reason I'm doing this is because I have a kind of epilogue story that'll introduce a Sequel. If you want a sequel, just tell me! Review, please!

Angel of the Dragon

P.S. These were loaded the 30th of November.


	13. Genius or Fool?

Okay, you guys this is the last time I'm going to load under this story, so listen up. There are 18 total chapters and the very last explains how I got my name. Angel is still uncertain about how she even came to being, so I'm writing a sequel to Child Called Angel, but it'll take a while, especially considering school and a bad case of writer's block. I'll see you guys all later.

***

"So, this Babadi character wants to release a monster named Majin Buu and they're going to use my energy to try and revive him?" I asked in confirmation to what Kibito had just told us.

"In a nutshell, yes," he answered, "And Majin Buu will destroy everything, believe me, this dimension will be wiped out if he has no one controlling him."

"So, without Babadi, we're completely obliterated, with him, we're still obliterated, but he's in control?" Vegeta asked, "But if we destroy Buu and Babadi, we're all fine, right?"

"Right. But only if we can defeat them both," he emphasized on the word both.

"Okay," I sighed, "This is a pretty tough guy, right? I mean, he doesn't only have just enough power to destroy a planet, right?"

"We aren't entirely certain," Kibito answered, "All we do know is that we lost four Grand Kais in the last battle against Buu."

"So you're saying he might be pretty weak compared to us or he could be stronger than we could ever dream, right?" Vegeta asked darkly.

"We don't know how strong he really is," Kibito said tersely, "But we do know without a doubt that he is stronger than the Supreme Kai and myself."  
"Heck, I think that even Master Roshi is stronger than you!" Trunks giggled.

Kibito cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing.  
"Trunks! That's rude!" I told him and bopped him on the head.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

Kibito chuckled, "I can see now how you made Vegeta turn good."  
"How?" Trunks asked.

"It's a woman's thing, little guy," I answered, "A woman's thing. You won't understand for a while."

"Quit calling me little guy!" He screeched, "I'm only a little bit more smaller than you are!"

"I know," I answered smugly. He smirked, knowing I had just said it to entice him. Kibito chuckled at us. As did Vegeta.

Vegeta knew all too well what we were doing. Kibito didn't really have a clue because he didn't really understand humans or Saiyans or anything in between.

"They are much further ahead of us than I though," Kibito murmured after a while, "We need to hurry faster."  
"No problem, Kibito," I said and put on a burst of speed. Trunks pulled up beside me and then Kibito and Vegeta caught up.

"You are pretty fast for a little one, aren't you?" Kibito stated as though it were a fact.

"She may be little, but she's much more than fast," Vegeta said sharply, firmly, "She's the strongest of us, and you should respect her for that."  
"She is the strongest?" Kibito looked shocked, "But she is only a child!"

"I may be a child, sir," I said darkly, "But this child has got a lot of firepower to back up any smart talk she may say."

"She doesn't do that very often," Vegeta mused playfully.

"Of course not, Daddy," I smirked. Vegeta chuckled and ruffled my hair. I shook out my hair and put on another burst of speed. The others increased their own speed to keep up. We soon caught up to the others.

"Goten!" I shouted out happily, "Look who finally caught up!" I giggled as I stopped beside him.

"Hey, Angel," Goten said, "Thought you guys would never catch up."

"Look," Shin said quietly, "They're landing." I followed his line of vision and saw Spopovitch and Yamu ahead, descending towards the ground.

"Strange," Shin commented, "We already looked here."  
We landed and looked down. I saw the duo land and stared hard at the ground.

"Look at this," I said carefully, "The ground looks like it's been disturbed lately."

"Of course, how could I have missed it!" Shin shouted, "They buried the ship underground!"

"Is that Babadi?" I asked, motioning towards a tall pink guy with pointy ears. He had an "M" on his forehead, matching Spopovitch and Yamu's.

Shin's eyes widened in surprise.

"No," he answered finally, "That's Dabura, the King of the Demon World."

"What's the Demon World?" Krillin asked in fright.

"It's the shadow world to this one," he said tensely, "This changes everything, if they have Dabura, then they're nearly unstoppable."

"I think not," I said grimly, "If we join forces we should be able to stop them."  
"Don't underestimate them!" Shin said sharply.

"But do not underestimate me, either," I answered just as sharply, even more firmly. He was sort of taken aback by such a strong tone from such a small child.

"I suggest you try not to entice her, Supreme Kai," Piccolo said, "You saw what happened to Hercule when he simply made fun of her being a girl."

Vegeta chuckled. The others simply remained silent. They knew better by now not to mess with me when I was in this sort of mood.

We watched the people on the ground.

"That one," Shin said, breaking the uneasy silence, "The short one. That's Babadi."

"Okay," Gohan said, "Now we know the enemy. It's time to destroy the enemy."  
"Not yet," Shin warned, "We still need a plan. We can't just barge down there." A sudden scream directed our attention back below. Spopovitch was gone. And Yamu looked scared to death.

The next thing anyone knew, the third, unknown being threw a ki blast at him, annihilating all traces of him.

Suddenly, I felt sick.  
"That's Babadi's way," Shin said, his face contorting in sadness, "He uses his mind-controlled beings until he has no further use for them, then kills them."  
"A sickening policy," Gohan said as he wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

Babadi and the unknown third party left. Dabura stood outside.

"He knows we're here!" Vegeta realized, but all too late. Kibito was hit with a powerful ki blast directly in the face. Cries of protest came from everyone's throats, but mine rang the loudest.

"Kibito, no!" I shouted. Kibito was no more. I growled and grit my teeth together. I sneered and kicked forward with my left foot. Dabura dodged, but sloppily.

He spit out too fast for the others to react.

Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten stared in horror and disgust at the spit on their gi. They cried out as I watched, devastated, because there was nothing I could do.

They had turned into stone.

I roared in rage, but turned to find Dabura retreating and gone within only seconds.

"No! Not my papa! Not my brother! Not my best friend! Not the only people that ever cared about me!" I shouted into the air, "Mark my words, DEMON! You will DIE before the sun sets this day!" I raced forward and into the ship. Gohan and Goku followed, determined to set things right again.

"No, wait!" Shin shouted. I stopped short and looked at the Supreme Kai with wonder. "The best and safest thing for us to do right now is to stay right here."

"No," I answered darkly, "I know that if I destroy the demon, they will come back. This is true, is it not, Supreme Kai?"

"Well...yes," he mumbled over his words, "But he's stronger than any of us! We are only four!"

"Four who are stronger than an army each," I said coldly, "If you are that strong. But my father and brother and Goten are the first people who actually cared about me after my real mother and father died. And I will not let them suffer by evil's hands. They are good, as I am good. And the people of this planet are innocent. I will save them all. You can follow if you wish, but I will go, with or without your help." With that, I left the speechless Supreme Kai to stew in his thoughts. Goku and Gohan followed soon after.

"She is either a genius or a fool," Supreme Kai muttered as he followed Gohan down the ship's opening. He landed on Level 1 with only a single thought: He hoped that Angel was in fact as strong as she said she was, or this fight would end quickly.

***


	14. The First Ever

The door overhead closed with a loud "BANG!".

"They really want us trapped like rats in here, don't they?" I asked with a simple laugh. It was not a happy laugh, more of a snort of contempt.

"Babadi will keep us in here until he is sure that Buu has been released at full power," Shin said darkly, "It was foolish to come in here in the first place!" He looked at me, not even trying to conceal his accusing glare.

"No," I corrected, "It was righteous and I am mostly confident in my abilities and those of mi amigos." I used what little Spanish I knew.

He seemed very taken aback by my sure-sounding tone.

"But-but aren't you even a little bit worried about your own life?" he asked. I laughed bitterly.

"If you'd gone through what I went through nearly all my life, sir," I said, "Even a tenth of it, you wouldn't care about your life if you all of the sudden found someone who did care."

Shin blinked at me. He looked confused. Then, I saw shock on his lavender face. I knew what he had done. He had read my memories. I knew. I knew that he had searched my mind, exactly what he had seen. I had blocked him out of the place where Vegeta had given me his past. That would be too much.

But I could see the shock on his face.

"You see now?" I asked softly, "You see why I am who I am?" 

"No," he shook his head, "After seeing the things you've been through, I would expect you to be evil and corrupt."  
"You would be surprised how much a little bit of love can change a person," I said, "How simply protecting one's innocence can keep their heart pure. You'd be oh, so surprised." I smiled mysteriously at him. Suddenly, I frowned, "How many of these levels will there be?"

"Uh...3," Shin answered after thinking a little, "this is level one. Then there's level 2 and 3 and last the bridge, where Babadi will be. And I expect Dabura."

"Gohan, Goku, you decide who's first between you, I'll go last," I said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked in surprise, "It'll take us all to beat even the first one!"

"I think not," I said with a smirk, "Watch the Sons' fights, and then you shall see." Shin nodded grimly, but did not seem happy with our decision.

"You go first, Gohan," Goku said happily, "I want level 2."

"Okay, dad," he said with a smile. Gohan was happier than I'd ever seen him before. I could tell that he loved his father as much as I loved Vegeta. And I could tell he loved his little brother, just as I loved Trunks.

The door on the other side of the room began sliding open. The third guy from before, the one who'd killed Yamu in cold blood, came out.

"Hello," he rasped, "I'm Pui Pui. And that means you get no further."  
"I think not," I grinned, "Gohan is stronger than you'd really ever believe. I'd like to take this moment to say Adios, enemigo." He grit his teeth, or the equivalent of which in his mouth.

"I'll be your adversario," Gohan said, following my example of Spanish dialect. I think combining Spanish and English words is called Spanglish. Maybe, I don't really care either way. Both of them knelt into fighting positions.

Nothing moved. Not even the wind howled past. A sudden gust started the fight with a crash. I knew right away that Gohan was just toying with him.

"Gohan, don't play around!" I shouted, "We need to revive the others as soon as possible!"

"What do you mean?" Supreme Kai asked, clearly not knowing or noticing that Gohan's act was merely that: An act to deceive Pui Pui into fighting at his full strength. Gohan stopped to look at me. 

"Look out!" Shin yelled out. Gohan still looked at me, obviously not hearing the Supreme Kai's warning. He was hit square in the head by the kick.

And did not even budge, wince, or flinch.

Shin stared in wonder. He did not understand that Gohan could be hit as hard as this guy could give him, the guy simply was not going to do any damage.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Shin asked with eyes as wide as a barn door and a mouth even wider.

"Yes," I answered simply, "Pui Pui simply is not strong enough to do any damage to Gohan. In fact, he barely felt that kick at all." The Supreme Kai could not keep his cry of surprise from surfacing.

"He's that strong?" Shin whispered, "And you are stronger?"

"Yes," I answered simply. He laughed with so much joy I thought he'd burst with it.

"Now I KNOW why you were so certain of your victory," Shin laughed, "You ARE strong enough to beat Dabura. I think." He stopped laughing and thought for a moment, "Babadi's spell makes you about 10 percent stronger. Dabura might be a good match for you. Buu, I am not so sure about, though."

"We need to stop him," I said, "Which is why I am hurrying Gohan." I turned in time to see Pui Pui die. A ki blast in the face. Just as Kibito had died. But it was different somehow. Then I remembered. It was because we were fighting to save our planet and our friends and family. We had a righteous cause. Babadi merely wanted to rule the universe, or destroy it, or whatever.

The bottom of the floor slid open and we jumped down.

Goku killed his monster just as easily. 

The third level was mine. I knew what I had to do. I began to stretch my muscles. My mind meditated as I sat on the floor. I gathered my strength. I reached out and felt Babadi's mind. I knew what he was planning now. I gasped in surprise.

"What? What is it, Angel?" Gohan asked and knelt to my eyelevel.

"He's sending Dabura now!" I whispered anxiously, "He's sending that demon as the third level fighter." My lips curled into a grin. "Good. The others will be revived even sooner than expected." 

"Yea! Goten and Trunks and Vegeta and Krillin and Piccolo(Boy that's a mouthful) are coming back!" Goku shouted and jumped up and down like a child. He was acting like Goten, Trunks, and I did whenever Bulma said we were going to have ice cream.

I giggled at the memory. But my laughter stopped when I heard the rush of the door. 

And pure evil stepped through. I could FEEL the evil energy Dabura emitted. He dripped of it. He WAS evil. And I was going to destroy it.

I was going to destroy evil. For my friends. For my family. For the only people to care about me in years. For the friends I'd never met before. For the people who were innocent, who knew nothing about what was going on in this ship that was buried in the Earth.

Even for my uncle, who never cared about me. For all the police that had brought them to justice. For my parents, who died so long ago. 

For the dogs and cats and all the other animals that couldn't protect themselves. For the other planets in the universe that don't even know I'm about to save them.

Even for the Demon World. Maybe it will be a better place without such an evil king. But I was saving lives.

I was saving the lives of billions upon billions of people, animals, plants, all living things. I was saving even the nonliving, such as the planet that I stood upon. The rock and minerals that made up everything on the planet called Earth.

I was it's savior. I was El Salvador. I was the Angel of the Dragon, sent to defend Earth and all it stood for.

What?! Where the heck did that come from?!

I shrugged it off and faced Dabura.

"You turned my father, my brother, and three of my friends to stone," I said dangerously low, "You threaten the lives of billions upon billions of people." I smirked, "Well, I won't have it. I am Angel of the Dragon, and I am here to set things straight." I roared righteously and glimmered and glowed into Super Saiyan Level 2. 

Then I attacked. It was so fast, and I wasn't thinking at all about anything but the fact that I was saving my father, my brother, everyone that I cared for. The others said it was too fast for them to track. I couldn't tell what particular moves I made. But still, I was losing.

I roared again with renewed strength. Goku said later that it was like a T-rex roaring over the African savanna.

Gohan said it was a lightshow, full of bright, blinding yellow light.

The Supreme Kai said that it was the most spectacular show of speed, grace, and strength he had ever seen.

Vegeta, after we revived him, said that he felt me, even through the stone that covered him. He felt my strength, my righteous, good strength. 

Trunks and Goten said it was the most awesome amount of power either of them had ever felt before.

My hair grew down, past my knees. It turned black again, but my whole body crackled with purple ki lightning. My eyebrows disappeared. My tail was still there, but it lashed out in anger and strength.

I was Super Saiyan Level 3. The first. Ever.


	15. Awakening the Child

Dabura was gone in a flash. I felt the others' ki blink back into existence. I felt Babadi's rage. And boy, did I ever feel good!

The door to Babadi's lair opened up. I saw Babadi and snarled. I saw the egg that was soon to hatch Buu. I destroyed it. I shot it up and there was not a piece of it left. Buu was no more. I left Babadi to stew. I decided this should be a group effort. We flew out of the ship, wordless.

Vegeta caught his first glimpse of me and knew what had happened. He knew how much I had wanted to revive him. He knew how much I had gone through. He knew that I had become the first SSJ3 ever.

If he was who he was before he'd met me, he'd be jealous. If he was that person, he'd want to kill me. But he wasn't that man anymore. 

He was proud of me. Proud of his little girl. Proud to be my father. And that pride he vowed to carry with him to the death.

I flew high above the ship.

"Let's do this one together, boys!" I cried out in triumph. I had taught my father the Kamehameha a long time ago. Everyone in the group except for the Supreme Kai and Piccolo(Who had refused to learn it) knew it. So we did it together, with the Supreme Kai and Piccolo doing their own attacks.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" we shouted in unison. Though you could barley hear it, Piccolo's cry of "Masenko Ha!" could be heard as well as the Supreme Kai's "Supreme Ki!"(Cute little pun, eh? Hee Hee!). The ship and any other evil beings on board(including Babadi, since I didn't kill him before)died in the immense light. 

I stared at the crater far below us. I smiled weakly. Then, I fell into a deep darkness.

***

"She is so awesome," Vegeta said, "Isn't she? I cannot believe my own daughter is the result of saving the world."  
"And I think that if she had not turned SSJ3, she would not have killed Dabura and certainly not Buu," Supreme Kai nodded in agreement. Then he looked at Goku. "I also decided something else."

"What, Supreme Kai?" Vegeta asked calmly. He looked down at his adopted daughter and smiled even as he listened to the Supreme Kai's answer.

"I decided that I will revive Goku and let him live down here with his wife and children," Shin said softly, "his children need him as do you and your children, Vegeta. It is not hard."

"You-You'll do that?" Goku asked in surprise, "For me?"

"Not really," Shin replied sheepishly, "It has always been Angel's deepest wish to meet someone who is like her and yet not like her. She thought she found it in Vegeta or Goten, but no. It's you, Goku. It's you who is like her, yet not like her. You were not abused as a child, you were simply...abandoned. And you were taken in. You were taught to fight. And in that way, you are like her, yet not like her." Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo cocked their heads at him. In unison, they asked, "How?" Only Gohan knew what he was getting at. 

"Never mind," the Supreme Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm letting you stay for her sake, okay?"

"Okay," Goku plastered his goofy grin on his face, nonchalant, not knowing how stupid he looked, but smiling all the same.

***

I awoke in my bed. I saw five figures standing to the side of it, but I didn't recognize them because my eyes were blurred.

"Angel?" I heard my father's voice whisper.

"Daddy?" I asked in a surprisingly hoarse voice, "Is that you?" I felt so weak. There was just no way to describe the fatigue I was in. I fought to hold onto consciousness, but I lost that battle and slipped back into the blackness.

I awoke again, seemingly only a few minutes later to me. This time, my throat felt better. My fatigue was gone. Two lone figures this time sat beside my bed. They were both looking down. I kept my breath deep, so they wouldn't know I was awake till either my eyes adjusted or they looked up.

Soon, my eyes were clear and I saw who sat beside my bed. I darted my eyes around the room, not moving any other muscles other than to continue my deep breathing. I was in a hospital room, probably the one right next to Capsule Corp.

I looked at who sat beside my bed again. Vegeta. And Goten. Both sat staring straight down, not moving a muscle. I heard the sound of the door opening, and shut my eyes quickly. No one knew I had been awake.

"Hi, son, Vegeta," I heard Goku's voice, "How is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, Goku," Vegeta's depressed-sounding voice came. It sounded as if he had been crying.

"Yeah, daddy," Goten said, "I'm getting worried. What if she never wakes up? She's my best friend!"

"You must have faith, Goten," Goku said to him.

"We all must have faith," Vegeta followed. I opened my eyes and darted them around the room, as though I were trying to adjust them to light as before.  
"Angel?" Vegeta's hopeful voice asked.

"Daddy?" I asked, "Is that you? Tell me it's you." 

"It's me, sweet Angel," he said and smiled gently. By this time my eyes would have adjusted, so I stared into the coal-black depths of his eyes and smiled weakly too. I sat up in the bed and stretched sore muscles. I felt as if I hadn't moved in days.

"How long was I asleep, Daddy?" I asked softly.

"Two weeks, exactly, my little Angel," I stopped in mid-stretch.

"I-I've been asleep that long?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Don't worry," Goku said with his strange grin of unusual happiness and a little goofiness, "I slept about two months after we defeated Frieza." That eased my shock a little more. "Goten and Vegeta have been right here since you were checked in. They didn't want to leave." Goten and Vegeta both blushed and stared at their hands. I looked at them, incredulously. Both had dark circles under their eyes, as though they hadn't slept in days. Their clothes were fresh and new looking, but looked hurriedly put on. Neither had brushed their hair in at least a week, and it looked like they hadn't had a bath in days.

Goku walked out of the room and returned a few moments later. The others followed him in single file into the room.

"She's awake!" Trunks yelled triumphantly and raced to my side, "Are you okay, Angel? You slept more than Daddy did after he helped Gohan defeat Cell!"

"I'm fine, Trunks," I giggled, "Did Daddy and Goten really stay here the whole time?"  
"Yeah!" Trunks giggled, "And all the others stayed next door at Capsule Corp in case you woke up in the middle of the night or something."  
"We've been swamped by media for a long time," Gohan said shaking his head, "They all wanted to meet the Saiyan Saviors, as they're calling us now." Videl stood next to him, silent. Bulma and Chi-chi also stood in somber silence. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong, stood behind the women. Even Dende and Piccolo were there.

"It is a grand day for us all that you have awakened, gentle Angel," Dende said with a slight bow of respect. Piccolo nodded beside him, a smile on his face.

"A grand day for the best group of people I know," I said with a broad smile, "The people I love." I smiled as we walked outside and were suddenly mobbed by dozens of news reporters...

***


	16. 11 Years Later...

11 years later...

After a few years, we had finally gotten the reporters to leave us alone. I continued my training even though no threats were thought possible. I urged Gohan to train Videl, which he did. They were married and had a sweet little girl named Pan. She was 8 years old now, and still had not reached the Super Saiyan level.

Bulma had another child. She named her Bra. Trunks and I loved our little sister and told her all about what happened that fateful day and all about the others past.

The day I really liked, however, was the day Vegeta finally told all the others his true past. Finally, everyone understood. 

I graduated High School at the age of 14. Lucky me. I graduated college at 18. Goten also did this. I almost laughed aloud when he found himself graduating college right next to me. My brother did ALMOST as good, but he was distracted or something, because he graduated college at 19. I don't know. But when he and I turned 19(different dates, mind you.) it was also his graduation day. 

I didn't know what to do after that. I had a Masters degree in writing, but I wasn't going to do that all the time.

Goten majored in astrophysics(Don't ask me why I'm making Goten into a smart guy) but he surely didn't want to do that.

He came up with the idea. I knew then that I had found the perfect career.

A dojo. Trunks, Goten, and I would teach our arts to other people. It was perfect. Perfect in every way. 

Gohan was a teacher at Orange Star High School. He had taught Goten and I and then Trunks the following year. His math class. I had found the concepts utterly simple.

Anyway, we decided upon a dojo. We found a good place, huge and spacious. Goten built a gravity room there so we could practice while we weren't teaching.

We cleaned it up. It would open in a month according to our flyer. But the problem was, what name to put on the flyer and the dojo?

"Goten, Trunks, what do we do?" I asked.

"I know," Trunks said suddenly.

"What?" Goten asked. Then, "Oh, I get it."

"What?" I asked.

"Angel's Saiyan Dojo," Trunks answered firmly. Goten nodded his vote. I blinked in surprise.

"You-you want to use my name in the title?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," Trunks answered firmly.

"Yes," Goten followed.

I smiled at them both, "You two are the greatest!" They smiled together.

So that's what we did. We called it the Angel's Saiyan Dojo. I would hold morning classes, Goten, evening, and Trunks Saturday.

We went to the ice cream parlor to reward ourselves. Trunks sat alone, off to the side. He smiled behind his hand. I didn't know what was up, but I knew something was.

Goten started eating his ice cream slowly. Now I know something was up, Goten never ate ice cream at any pace other than high speed.

"Angel," he began slowly, "I was wondering. Did you ever think of me as...as more than a friend?" I swallowed. Now I knew exactly what was going on.

"I always thought of you more than a friend," I said softly and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked, "Without Trunks?"

"Of course," I giggled and dabbed my ice cream on the end of his nose.

***


	17. He's Back

6 months later...

The dojo had been a smashing success. But that wasn't the only success. Goten proposed to me that night. The night we went on a date without Trunks. He proposed to me and I accepted. 

And now I was being primped and puffed and made even more beautiful. I had never really worn a dress, except at Gohan's wedding. 

But this was a whole different experience. And when I asked if I could levitate down the isle instead of walk, Bulma said it was out of the question, even as she dabbed her eyes to clear away some of the tears that slipped out of her eyes.

I wore a simple wedding dress, one that didn't quite touch the ground in front, but the train was long. Very long. When I would walk down the isle, the end of the train would be at the back of the room, a few meters more, actually. It detached in the back, thank Dende.

I was soon ready to depart and walk down the isle. Trunks was Goten's best man, Marron was my bridesmaid. Bra and Pan were our little flower girls. 

I peaked through the back and watched my little sister and Pan walk down the isle, strewing blue, aqua, and pale pink rose petals across the red velvet carpet. I saw Goten walk through the opposite door in a march, Pan walking with him. 

I turned and saw Trunks appear, ready to lead me down the isle. I smiled up at my little brother. He was 2 inches taller now. 

"Ready, Angel?" he asked softly. I nodded my head.

"Could you help me get the veil over my face first, though?" I asked with a small giggle. He nodded and took the thin white material over my head, revealing a glistening golden tiara with a small dragon-shaped aqua jewel in the middle.

"Bulma asked me to give you the bouquet," I heard a deep voice rumble. I turned and saw Vegeta, a crimson blush gracing his cheeks, standing with a bouquet wrapped in green paper and containing aqua and pink corsages.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said gently, "I will forever remember this day."

"And I too, my Angel," he said with a smile, "I too." He turned and walked away. I saw him through the break in the curtains sit next to Bulma, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Goku. Chi-chi and Bulma were crying into each others shoulders. I shook my head. Why must they cry? They did the same when Gohan was marrying Videl so long ago.

"It's time, Angel," Trunks said softly. I heard the wedding march begin and I walked down the isle, scanning over the huge crowd with my eyes. Our students from the dojo were all seated in the back by request. Piccolo and Dende sat up front, purplish blushes gracing both their green faces. Dende's son, a Namek named Base, sat next to them, oblivious. 

I saw the Supreme Kai and the revived Kibito also there. Pan and Marron had sat down in the row behind them, with a small bunch of their school friends.

The priest was an elderly man who spoke soothingly to us the different words that were used in a wedding. I didn't pay attention to it, I just stared into Goten's coal black eyes. Until the final vows.

"Do you, Angel Briefs, take Goten Son to be you're lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" He asked me.

"I do," I answered. I hardly listened as the priest repeated the words to Goten and my groom said, "I do."

Now the hardest part of all. The kiss.

"You may kiss the bride," came the words.

Goten lifted my veil. He looked deep into my crystal eyes. His face got closer. His body as well. I felt myself go lighter than air as his lips pressed to mine. He kissed me passionately and I returned it with a slight moan before we broke apart.

We signed the marriage license together, then headed for the reception hall in the back of the church.

"I would just like to say a few words before the final toast," I said softly as the people I held so close quieted at the sound of my voice.

"Speech!" cried some.

"No," I giggled, "Goten and I have known each other since I was only 8 years old. When I had only recently found someone who cared about me, I was also finding someone I cared about deeply. May the final toast begin!"

"Here is to old friends," Vegeta began.

"And to the new!"

"To having fun."

"To winning battles,"(Guess who?)

"To intellect."

"To serenity."

The great group of people continued the dedication of their own unique line of the toast. Finally, it was my turn.

"Here is to love."

"And to the greatest hopes and dreams a person can imagine," Goten said as he kissed me, "And now, my bride and I will retire." I blushed and a few giggled.

Goten and I had already bought a house long ago, but only I had lived there, while Goten lived with Trunks in the dojo.

"Goten, do you feel that?" I asked suddenly. A very powerful ki was headed straight for the continuing reception at a rapid pace. It was not anyone either of us knew and the only way anyone could go that fast was flying.

"Should we investigate?" I asked softly.

"Don't worry, love," Goten said softly, "Vegeta and my dad can handle it, you know that." I smiled up at him and nodded. We went home.

Little did we know, the fighter that flew toward our party was an old foe who sought revenge of those who had sealed him away for so long...

As we flew home, to our home, our best friends and allies were partying, unsuspecting the huge ki that hovered over their lives at that very moment.

"Hey, Bulma!" Vegeta said with a laugh, "Why don't we all sit down and play spin the bottle?"

"Uh..." Bulma was still getting used to Vegeta's new behavior. She liked it, sure, but it was still a little weird to have him acting like this. Especially in front of her old best friend, Goku. "Okay!" she cried and rounded everyone up into a circle.

Goku's eyes suddenly pricked up as he felt a huge ki land near the house.

"Vegeta," he said softly, "You feel that?"

"Yeah," Vegeta mused, "I wonder who it is?"

"What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked, worried by her husband's strange behavior. Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes went wide in fear.

"It's-it's-" a booming laugh filled their ears and cut off Vegeta's voice. Vegeta turned toward the horror that he remembered so well, even after all the years he had been converted completely. 

He turned to find himself face-to-face with Frieza.

"So, the monkeys are all gathered in one place," Frieza cackled, "All except the two. Oh, this is just too much." He laughed again.

"Who's that, Daddy?" little Pan asked.  
"Yeah, who's he?" Marron echoed.

"Yeah, who?" Bra asked as well.

"Oh, poor Vegeta," Frieza mocked, "I've watched you all those years after your future brat killed me and sentenced me to years in the HFIL. And I can say I am surely surprised. I didn't expect you to become such a coward."

"I'm no coward, Frieza," Vegeta glowered at his past oppressor, "And neither are my friends and family. You had best go right back where you came from."

"Oh, I think not, Chibi no Ouji," he cackled, "Just as I killed you the first time, I shall destroy you a second. And that lovely daughter and son-in-law of yours will be mine to do with what I wish. I don't care if the child is stronger than you, I am stronger than her." Vegeta blinked at him stupidly.

Then roared with a rage that I felt through our friendship bond.

***


	18. Angel of the Dragon

"Oh, no!" I cried, "Goten, something is wrong with my dad!"

"Mine too," Goten realized, "Everyone is angry, something is definitely wrong. Let's go back."

"Yes, let's," I agreed. I took out the old watch that held my sparring outfit within and pressed the button. Goten did the same and we turned around and headed for the party.

I stopped suddenly.

"No," I whispered, "No, not Vegeta." My father was dead. I felt each of their ki blink out of existence. I raced as fast as I could toward the chapel, forgetting completely about the fact that I could use the Instant Transmission. Goten followed as best he could, but was soon left far behind.

I got to the chapel just as Trunks' and Bra's ki disappeared. And when the dust cleared, I saw him. The one that had abused my father all his life, the one who had died at my father-in-law's hands once and fell at my future brother's hands a second.

Frieza.

"You," I glowered at the abomination that floated before me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at him. "You have killed them all. My family. My friends. All but my husband and myself. I will not let you live."

"Oh, I finally get to meet the legendary Angel," he mocked, "What? Angry that I destroyed your father?"

"No," I said, "Just disgusted to see such a creature as yourself. I changed my father's heart though he had a dark past. You made it dark. You are pure evil."  
"Why thank you," he bowed mockingly, "Little Princess, young Angel, you cannot possibly understand the ways of evil." He laughed as any villain mocks his enemy.

"I am Angel of the Dragon, thou demon of Hate," I said in a dangerously calm voice. Goten flew up behind me.

"Angel?" he asked, "Who is this guy? Where are the others?"

"Frieza," I answered him, "He has killed them all." I had turned my head slightly to speak to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red. 

I watched as the light hit Goten directly in the heart and my love died. I whipped my head back around to see Frieza.

"You have killed them all," I said, "You shall not escape my wrath." A power surged through my body, one I'd never known before. A shout came to my lips, "Angel of the Dragon!" The cry was louder than the screams of pain that had once wracked my body, yet it was softer than my tears.

Brown fur grew all across my body. It turned gold, as did my hair, which now grew down to my ankles. The fur seemed to melt back into my skin, yet I seemed to glow with a power unheard of. My eyes turned a deep green, the color of a dragon's scaly skin. 

A silver dragon snaked up my right arm and wrapped itself around me. It's wings grew out behind me into a feathery angel-white pair of wings that seemed to glow with magic. My golden tail lashed behind me.

My gi changed to a green tube top and a pair of flare blue jeans. The silver dragon's head appeared on the front of the shirt. Silver chains were wrapped around the length of the pant legs. A small, silver tiara glittered from my forehead.

My power surged through my veins, creating the most powerful creature ever to be seen in the universe.

"I am Angel of the Dragon," I said softly. My voice rang in truth and honesty, a song so soothing and sweet, even Frieza seemed hypnotized by it's properties. "Arise, my angels," I said and I lifted an arm toward the dead bodies of my family and friends.

Each were perplexed by the angel that stood before them, her beauty was overwhelming. Vegeta stood and looked at me closely.

"Angel? I-Is that you, Angel?" he asked cautiously. I smiled at him.

"It is I, my father," I said softly, "Arise and join me." He floated into the sky. I weaved a web of magic about him and soon he was clothed in a loose, white gi and had a pair of light blue wings behind him. His hair had grown and was a light crimson. His eyes were the same as his wings and his tail grew out behind him, golden and glorified. A silver crown found a place in his hair.

He turned to Frieza and stared with all the cold hatred he could muster.

Trunks flew up beside him. His lavender hair grew long and glorious. A pair of glistening white wings with just a hint of pink swept his back elegantly. He kept his handsome blue eyes. His gi was a pale green.

Bra stood beside her brother, clothed in a dark violet gi. Her blue hair and eyes remained and her wings were small and silver. 

Goten rose beside me. His dark blue wings and golden tail made him appear dark, but his brightly streaked rainbow hair and green eyes clashed and created the powerful warrior. His white gi was tinted with a slight blue shade.

Gohan rose beside his brother and Goku right behind them. They were almost mirror images, except for their hair. Gohan had a flame design streaking through his once-black hair, red roots that exploded into orange and finally yellow, though it was a bright, not blond, color.

Goku's hair was deep violet. Both wore black gi that emitted their intensity. Bright crimson wings flowed from their backs.

Pan rose behind them.

Her blue bandana had disappeared completely and her black hair had taken it's shade. Her beautiful blue eyes were now a deeper blue than before.

A golden tail whipped behind her. Her wings were the largest by far, surpassing even my own. They were a deep crimson color, nearly blood red. She held a silver tiara on her forehead as well. She wore a sleeveless green top and blue flares, similar to my own. 

"We are the Guardians of Earth, demon!" I cried in a voice full of serenity, "We will not allow your kind on our planet! Be gone! Together, guys!" I placed my wrists together, and all of us shouted as one.

"ANGEL'S KISS!!!" our cry was the loudest that any of us had ever heard before and all who had remained on the ground who witnessed it said that it was louder than even the loudest jet propulsion system they'd heard yet.

"What?!" Frieza's frightened cry crowed barely under our roaring shouts. His scream was cut short as he was not only killed, but he was no longer anywhere. He did not go to the HFIL, he didn't go to heaven for sure, but he ceased to exist.

I smiled at my accomplishments.

Life is good.

"So, Angel," Vegeta said after he calmed down slightly, "What was that all about?"

"The remaining Saiyans," I replied, "Are now gods." I answered him. I smiled as his jaw dropped.

"That was awesome!" Bulma shouted up to us, "Why don't you guys come on down now?!" I laughed a little at her, then descended.

"I think that we are now truly the Guardians of Earth," I said softly. I saw Dende in the sky as he descended down.

"Your assumptions are correct, Angel," he said with a smile, "I guess I'm not alone anymore."

"Uh, Angel?" Goten said, "One question."  
"Yes, Goten?" I asked my husband.

"Can we get rid of the wings and tails?" he asked desperately.

"Of course," I answered, "Just power down." I powered down myself to demonstrate and my old gi appeared and my body turned back to normal. The others followed suit and found with great relief that this was true.

"You can still live out your normal lives on the planet," Dende assured us, "Now I must be getting back or the Supreme Kai will have my head."

"Okay," I said softly, "Bye, Dende."  
"Bye everyone," Goten said, "I think that my bride and I need to retire or I might fall asleep before we get to the house!" I fell over laughing as Goten picked me up and carried me away.

"Kids," Vegeta chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Such is life, Vegeta," Goku said in a rare show of wisdom, "Such is Life."

***

The END!!! So, what did ya'll think? Cool? Should I continue with a sequel or work on my dozens of other stories? I'm going to bury this in my files until I receive a fitting amount of encouragement. JA NE!!! 

P.S. Something I forgot to mention in the chapter 13 thing. This was uploaded December 3, 2001. Thanks, you guys! Oh, and one more thing...if you don't approve of my writing style, it's no skin off my shoulder if you just tell me. It isn't going to change my way of writing AT ALL, so flames are neither of help nor of hurt and accomplish nothing more than telling me you hate the story, which doesn't do any good anyway. So why bother with the flames? You'll only get my mother mad if she sees it...Believe me, Mom is a prominent member of the internet and has connections like you wouldn't believe...I hope to see you soon at one of my other stories...JA!


End file.
